Against Fate's Tide
by Akumarayne
Summary: Hakuryuu journeys to Sindria under Kouen's orders while Judal sneaks aboard to escape Al-Thamen. An alternate scenario in which Aladdin, Ali and Morg have already departed, leaving Hakuryuu to deal with Sindria's residents and Zagan's dungeon on his own. Judal/Hakuryuu, Jafar/Hakuryuu, Implied Sinju, Implied Sinja, Zagan's Vine's versus Judal/Hakuryuu/Jafar and Ithnan/Jafar
1. The First Loss of Innocence

A/N - "Or my excuse for tentacle sex". Basically a take on Zagan's dungeon in which Aladdin and co. hadn't stayed within Sindria to conqueror it. Hopefully its not too boring of an opening chapter as Im alternating sex and plot chapters so the M rating will be apparent in the next chapter. Many thanks to SarcasticSeraph for helping me out with Kouen and general editing.

* * *

Upon arriving in Sindria after nearly two months of exhausting of ship travel, Hakuryuu was shown to the guest quarters, told to relax and that he'd be seen to shortly. That was around an hour ago. Leaning against the open window and letting the sea breeze drift through the stray pieces of his tied hair, Hakuryuu watched the bustling city. His thoughts inwardly pondered the situation he had come from and what he was planning to do now.

The uneasy tightening of his chest hadn't lessened as much as he had hoped and only seemed to increase as he grew more anxious. But, did he have much of a choice? If it wasn't for Kouen, he wouldn't have been able to draw the courage to leave the palace behind, much less be here of all places.

With the recent gaining of Balbadd, it wouldn't be long before the entire continent fell to Kouen's control, but Hakuryuu didn't particular care for war, nor did he mind how often Kouen sought out to expand their empire. What _had_ bothered him was the heavy air seeping down within it. It appeared to him in the form of black spots flickering acrossed his vision – the vision of his left eye.

Years ago, his sister Hakuei had taken him to a skilled magician in the hopes she would be able to cure the oncoming blindness within Hakuryuu's eye. The resulting infusion of life magic granted him a unique ability, the power to see the rukh. Even if it was merely an indistinguishable blur, Hakuryuu had come to realize that focusing upon that eye he could _feel_ them as well. And through that, was able to tell a man's deception, as well as his truth and intentions.

Little by little, a peculiar pulse of darkness had begun to rise within the Kou Empire, filling Hakuryuu with unease. The once rare flickering shades of glossy black began occurring more and more often and it wasn't until later – when the organization's priest had begun to notice him – that he found out exactly what this was. It also marked the time that Fate would begin its increasingly cruel path, taking away those who had been protecting Hakuryuu, leaving him utterly alone. Save for the single presence of a priest whose passive aggressiveness hurt him like a slowly consuming poison.

Too many things and too many people began feeling that way to him and after a while, Hakuryuu merely accepted that's how the world worked.

* * *

Two month earlier…

_"So how about it?" Kouen asked, conversationally. He was regarding Hakuryuu with his usual kind smile and calming voice._

_Kouen had recently returned and as usual called in Hakuryuu to speak with him. It was another offer, another talk of war and another mention of their place within it. Kouen spoke – as he often did when they met – of his goals for expanding the empire and while his cousin was nice and pleasant to be around, Hakuryuu simply held no interest in joining him. Hakuryuu's desire lie only with one mission – the one he had been entrusted with years ago. _

_"I would then be doing things your way." Hakuryuu said evenly. _

_"Yes, that's certainly true." Kouen began, his crimson gaze remaining on Hakuryuu as he spoke. _

_"But I've always been upfront with my intentions and while I aim for the position of One King, it will be as a just and wise conqueror, not as a tyrant."_

_Hakuryuu was a little skeptical about such things. His cousin had –and always would be – straightforward with his desires, but he couldn't discount the strange occurrences that had been appearing with an ever increasing frequency. _

_"I'd hate to be your enemy one day." Kouen remarked, implying that Hakuryuu – much like his sister – would eventually travel off to conqueror his own lands. "But if you're ever interested in more than mere training come talk to me, I've got a job I think you'll like."_

_Hakuryuu was caught off guard by that remark. Though, it hadn't been any secret that Hakuryuu was currently training from morning well into the evening. The Prince merely wanted to hold his own in battle without needing to rely on, or be saved by, anyone. It was odd to be sure, as he could have easily accepted Judal's constant proposals for power and it seemed that Kouen had taken an interest in his cousin's rejection of such a thing._

* * *

And so, as arranged, Hakuryuu had become a spy for Kou. While in Sindria, he would report every few days to an informant that had been placed there months prior. The reason for this, Kouen had explained, was due to Hakuryuu's lesser known appearances in public and the recent deal between Sinbad and Kouen that would nullify the Human Rights Treaty that the former King of Balbadd had instated.

However, Hakuryuu had a feeling there was more to this than was apparent. They were also sending along Kougyoku as an escort and neither he, nor Kougyoku, were interested in involving themselves in the empires war efforts. But Hakuryuu knew very little about the Kou princess. In fact, the first time they had met was as they were boarding the ship but Kougyoku was much too livid for conversation, shutting herself up in her cabin and gorging herself on fruit – which – by his knowledge, was odd. Didn't most women prefer delicate sweets and deserts? His sister, Hakuei, certainly did.

But perhaps this peculiar taste in food was due to the fact she was a self-instated dungeon capture, their magi doing so upon his own whims even if she continued to go unaccepted as a King Candidate, the majority scoffing and denouncing her abilities.

Largely, she could do as she liked, just as he would. However, having learned of the reason why Kougyoku had chosen to go along he hadn't much of an improved opinion of her, Ka Koubun or Sinbad. Before the troops departed, leaving the Prince and Princess in Sindria's care he found himself already apologizing for their unacceptable behavior.

Hakuryuu was set to put the whole embarrassing debacle out of his mind. Really, he couldn't tell who was worse, Kougyoku's assistant for staging a coup or the King's scandalous past with women. This, as well as a few other things, didn't sit well with him and he felt his resolve slipping through his grasp.

The Prince closed his eyes, sighing with an air of exasperation. He was truly hoping that leaving Kou would improve things for him and now he was losing faith in himself and that drive to speak out as a traitor to his own country. It was, however, too late to change his mind.

Darkness obscured his vision as Hakuryuu opened his eyes a moment later. A body clothed and swathed in black stood before him, its bare feet touching upon the windowsill. The prince's eyes grew wide as his gaze drew upon an all too familiar white hood.

"Yo, _Hakuryuu~"_ A lazy and familiar voice called out as cerulean eyes drew up to meet bemused ruby.

Stunned, Hakuryuu watched as the figure stepped down from the open window, entering as if invited. As the hood of white was drawn away, a thick coil of ebony whipped past the prince's vision and Hakuryuu knew then that this was Judal, the magi of Kou, dressed in the robes of Al-Thamen.

Turning, the Prince stared at the intruding figure, skeptical of what stood before his eyes. He could easily blame the balmy tropical air for inviting such a frightening mirage upon him but the other half of him explained that logic clearly had no place in this world and the longer he continued to live along the path of fate his life would beset him with such hardships. It was something he neither wanted nor asked for, and this annoying, yet attractive figure always appeared before him, threatening abuse and adoration in equal, maddening measure.

"Ju—" Hakuryuu began but the priests hand pressed against his mouth quickly and firmly.

"Shut up." Though the words seemed harsh, Judal's lazy tone made it less so.

Hakuryuu made a sound against the magi's hand as he looked into clouded scarlet eyes. There was something different within them, more than their usual madness but he couldn't place it.

"What?" Judal questioned, noticing the prince's stare and began staring back. As usual, Judal would continue until Hakuryuu glanced away then smirk in that victorious way. Everything was always a game to the magi, a game he'd do anything to win at.

Just another to the list of what Hakuryuu would never understand and he sighed, gripping the magi's wrist gently as he pulled the hand away from his mouth. "W-What...why...how...of all things..."

Judal laughed, slipping away from Hakuryuu's gentle grip to flop onto the bed. He spent a moment stretching and squirming about, kneading his feet against the cool white sheets as he flopped about as much as possible. "_Ah~_ it's so hot out there."

Hakuryuu paused, watching as the magi continued to complain. He couldn't figure out if Judal was attempting to dirty the bedding or if he was currently experiencing a sugar rush. It was slightly distracting to watch the magi's body, dressed in such a way. Even through the heavy robes he could see the curvature of hips pressing against the dark fabric. Feeling a slight twitch within his own body, Hakuryuu turned away.

"F-First of all..." Hakuryuu began as Judal laughed, noticing the color coming into his cheeks. "I would thank you to stop defiling the bedding. It's such...indecent and unbecoming behavior. Secondly, h-how...why, is it even possible for you to be here? In front of me like this?"

"I got bored and it seemed fun." Judal replied as he finally settled down within the sheets, sighing softly. "Hey, is that really how you people travel?

"It is. The rest of us cannot simply fly over an entire ocean within a day. Even a strong magician would have a difficult time making it such a large distance without some form of aid."

"It's so annoying. It made me sick and worse off; I couldn't even use my magic." Judal complained, though less loudly than he tended to be. It seemed the magi was trying not to draw attention to himself for once.

"That is what happens when you become a stowaway." It was a little rudely put and Hakuryuu thought about forming an apology as he looked over toward the magi but as scarlet eyes looked back at him with that ever present amusement he decided not to.

"Stowaway? Ha, I guess I was, wasn't I?" Judal replied nonchalantly as he flopped up, shifting around the bed to arrange the sheets and pillows into something more comfortable.

That explained the fruit in any case. "No one other than Kougyoku and Ka Koubun must have noticed you as I hadn't been informed of your presence." For them to keep Judal quiet was something of a miracle.

"Impressive isn't it? Ha, you didn't even know that whole time!" Judal laughed brightly, his attention caught on arranging the bedding in something of a peculiar manner.

"How was such a thing possible? You simply cannot last five minutes without being a nuisance to those around you. Also, you're very loud. Enough a whole ship would notice you the moment you spoke. And your voice is as memorable as your face. You're extremely hard not to notice and—"

Hakuryuu was cut short in his ramblings as Judal rose, turned to face him and leaned in, pressing smooth tinted lips against soft, paler ones. This was a particular weakness for the Kou prince as everytime Judal pressed those sweetened lips to his he couldn't stop himself from wanting more. Hakuryuu had never refused the magi and more often than not he'd lean further in, tasting that ever present mix of peach and floral.

After drawing back and flicking a tongue over the prince's lips, Judal removed a vial from the top of his shirt, holding it out to Hakuryuu. The prince curled his fingers around the translucent glass bottle as he brought it up to the light, gazing curiously at the suspicious, opaque liquid within. The white substance sloshed against the sides of the crystal bottle as Hakuryuu titled it back and forth.

"The old hag gave me this to use." Judal replied, flopping back and testing his arrangement of pilled pillows. He turned over, fussing with it a bit more as if unsatisfied by it in some way.

"What is this?" Hakuryuu opened the bottle, sniffing at the lid. The smell of honey and verdant, bitter herbs wafted up to his nose but it didn't seem all that dangerous. Additionally, the magi seemed rather pleased with himself so perhaps it had been something Ka Koubun had created.

"Just some thing to make me sleepy."

That certainly explained why Hakuryuu – nor anyone aside from the two – had noticed the magi's presence aboard the vessel. But, this situation still perplexed him. Why go to all this trouble? Why bother sneaking aboard a ship when he always got his way whenever he wanted? Had Kougyoku been forced into looking after him, even to the point he was put to sleep? He couldn't even phantom why Judal didn't wanted people to notice him, to know that he was here.

The obvious answer was, of course, that it was an enemy country and Judal – in one way or another – had far too many confrontations with the Sindria King. Then there was the last question. Why was Judal bothering him now when it was far, far easier to hide within a girl's room. Unless...

"Judal."

"Don't call my name like that." Judal replied softly, turning to look at him with chilled eyes. It was a look Hakuryuu hadn't ever seen before and it set him even further on edge than he already was. But within that moment the priest's eyes turned oddly curious, as if Judal couldn't figure out why he felt as he did. Then – just as quickly – his eyes returned to their neutral, airy expression.

"W-What is it that you are trying to hide? I can't say I understand why you've done all this, or why you're with me instead of Kougyoku." As usual, reading Judal's expression hadn't helped Hakuryuu figure things out in the slightest.

Judal flopped onto his back, glaring heatedly up at the ceiling. It was obvious something was bothering him, more than just his questions, but Judal remained quiet. After a long moment of patient silence on Hakuryuu's part, Judal's gaze finally turned to Hakuryuu and his scarlet eyes showed that the magi didn't really know himself.

"Kouen didn't send you, did he?" Hakuryuu asked, warily. Judal had been present during their entire conversation and it would make sense for Kouen not to trust either of them, but if he was sending someone to watch them it definitely wouldn't be Judal. He was needed – now more than ever – back at Kou.

"Heh." Judal laughed, tucking his thin, jeweled arms behind his head to rest on. "I couldn't care less what they or anyone else wants."

While it wasn't the answer Hakuryuu was looking for, it was exactly the answer he expected. "Please, tell me why you're here."

"It's _soo~_ boring there and this seemed more fun." Judal replied, then in a sudden movement he sat up, snatching away the glass vial that was still clasped within Hakuryuu's hand. "Say _ah~_"

"H-Hey!" Hakuryuu protested but Judal's fingers held fast against his mouth, opening his lips forcefully and pouring the rest of the white, bitter liquid down his throat. Hakuryuu fought back from swallowing but as Judal pressed his lips firmly against the base of his prince's throat, kissing deeply, he moaned, swallowing the honeyed medicine.

Hakuryuu's vision began to fade as his weakening limbs caused him to unceremoniously fall upon the bed. He felt the sensation of hands upon him, more than likely Judal's but he couldn't figure out what the priest was doing to him as his mind fogged over in a dreamy haze. The last thing he remembered before his eyes closed for their final time was lying on his back, looking up at Judal's bright scarlet eyes as they bore down upon him.

He had a bad feeling about this...


	2. Behind Closed Doors

_A/N - Sorry everyone, this took longer than I had originally expected.  
For the sake of making things exciting, I've taken the liberty of making up/changing a few things. And yes, I've a mind that everyone goes commando under clothing. A whole lot of thanks to SarcasticSeraph for the challenge of not naming Jafar and the fake name he uses. I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

_"...One last thing." Kouen said, leaning into the large gilded throne. Dark mists swirled within all that was bright and shimmering, like moths to a flame, at least within Hakuryuu's eye's. To him, their presence was thicker and more pronounced. So concentrated was the black rukh within this area that he felt even normal people could have seen it. _

_Kouen had difficulty understanding why his cousin was being so stubborn, even going so far as learning Reim's style of combat. Especially when they, eventually, would conqueror over them as well. Above all that however, was his cousin's constant refusal of the oracle's help. It was obvious that Hakuryuu was growing bored and frustrated, having nothing more to learn from the army and certainly not wanting to spar with siblings or seasoned warriors._

_Thankfully, Kouen's words had reached Hakuryuu's ears. He was beginning to wonder how much longer his cousin's rebellious phase would last. Much like the rest of them, Hakuryuu would need to accept his proper responsibilities, to lend his power to the family, to their empire. He had been kind and patient with him – though oddly it had only been he that had gone through such resistance. The rest quickly took up power and fell into line, aiding him as necessary. As taught and instilled, the natural course was to attribute ones talent for the good of the family, for the good of the empire. To fight and to marry, and one day his cousins would go out and rule a part of the territory he had taken for them. _

_The prospect of being sent off to a foreign land improved had Hakuryuu's mood immensely. He had wanted a reason to leave this darkening place. To leave behind an empire now full of shadowed men whose whispered words were like a winter's fog._

_"I want you to do something...a little underhanded. Can you do that for me?" Kouen gauged his younger cautiously. He knew this was an unpleasant matter but it had to be done. He could only hope his younger cousin felt the same way._

_"If it is you asking me, I will do whatever I can."_

_It seemed his younger sibling did, after all, understand the hardships of doing what one must regardless of personal feeling or desire. He passed Hakuryuu a small red vial and an object wrapped in soft, dark cloth. "Inside that vial is a poison called henbane. A plant I discovered to the south, or rather Koumei did. It's powerful enough to kill a grown man in minutes."_

_Receiving the objects, the younger ran his fingers over them, curiously. "...You wish me to use this on someone?"_

_"If Kougyoku defects to Sindria's side, pour that into her drink." Kouen then pointed a finger to the cloth bundle. "In that cloth is a set of wires we claimed off one of their assassins. Cut her throat with them and make sure Sindria is blamed for her murder."_

* * *

The haze of dreamless sleep lifted from Hakuryuu's consciousness. His body remained prone and relaxed, eyelids fluttering between the two states as lips parted in a sigh. He felt a light breeze brush over the skin of his body and shivering, he began to wonder why - with his heavy cotton attire - that he would feel it so closely.

Pulling himself from the remnants of sleep, the prince slipped against the pile of white, feathery pillows that he found himself to have been propped up on. His head was buried down between them with legs slightly parted and outstretched. It was such an odd position and for a while he hadn't come to understand why he was in such a state, but as he began searching for his misplaced clothing his mind began to think back. It wasn't until he spotted the haphazard pile of black chiffon that he was reminded of those startling crimson eyes. Even now, he could feel the heat behind that gaze.

A slight fear gripped him. Had the magi done something to him? But...his body hadn't felt any different. The only evidence was the fact Judal had left his own clothing here, leading him to the conclusion that the magi was playing dress up. He knew by now however, that logic within the magi's mind went over about as well as rainfall in the desert. There was no point in thinking the how or why of it. With Judal one had simply to say "why not?" Or perhaps referring to him as a headcase and ignoring him, which was by far the easiest - and perhaps dangerous - things one could possibly do when confronted.

Stroking slender fingers along the back of the chair and the soft black cloth draping it, he wasn't sure what to do. He would never, even if they flattered him, don the Al-Thamen robes that Judal left behind. As such, wearing them would quickly lead to more suspicion than worth. He searched a bit more round the rich and elegantly decorated room, its white curtains swaying lightly from the ocean's breeze as the afternoon sunlight warmed the contracting black and gold furniture. Even the room's soft, green upholstered chairs held little in the way of fixing his current situation, which had only provided him the luxury and comfort of royalty.

Such was lack of foresight on his part as his bags were only packed with essential items; the odd bits of travel supplies, cooking and sewing kits, rations, potions and salves. The prince's fingers danced over the tied cloth package that Kouen had given him, inside being the two dangerous items he'd eventually need to use in some way.

Tapping shortened nails over the red tinted poison bottle, Hakuryuu debated within himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. He would have to talk to Kougyoku eventually, find out what she planned to do. It would be sometime before they were required to return home and while he hadn't planned to do so himself, it didn't seem a wise idea for her to either. The prince sighed, his fingers now circling over that dark bit of cloth. His motives, desires and plans loomed about him like a heavy fog on an unclear night. Deflect, return, or run away to some other place. These were all options for him, but he had yet to speak to the Sindria King, and that, above all else would be the deciding factor.

There was also the taking of an innocent life. Such a thing felt, to him, like playing into darker hands. While he understood the sense of it, he couldn't help but feel a prickle against the back of his neck. Hazy memories and a deep hatred he couldn't understand dwelled within his mind but remained, as always, illusive to him. He reassured himself, recalling words that had told him of doubts being little but a weakness. That fate was an object easily changed. The words of a strange, unsettling man seemed to stick in his mind more than any other.

Returning to the issue at hand, he withdrew a cotton sheet from his pack, tucking and knotting it securely against his slender hips. Approaching the door, he poked a blue head of hair out the doorframe and finding no one about, drew to the cooled, marbled hallway that was the guest tower. Of the four rooms within the second floor, one was occupied by him, leaving the other three as yet to be determined. He would go for the closer of the three, its off-white doorway visible from his own.

After a few raps upon the door and no answer he tried the door itself. Unlocked. Perhaps it stood as a yet unused room. After looking about this and that, he slowly turned the knob, slipping inside. The door closed behind him with a visible clack, loud enough for him to notice if another entered.

This room was similar in its eloquence, though modest and simplified. Its decor littered with arrays of greens, gold and soft whites. Lavender smoked out from pots set against the window while vases of wildflowers and an abundance of scrolls adorned and tumbled about larger tables. The closet doors stood ajar, it's tanned and white hues taunting him to draw near, and so he did. Opening them fully, he spied the array of clothing, from white buttoned tops to trimmed, sandy robes to cotton leggings and soft soled shoes. It had the look of a well used servant's room; perhaps one meant to serve the prince's lived here.

Coincidentally the attendant was out on personal duties at the moment, or in his case, regrettably. Tossing back a pair of leggings and shirt for himself he knew he was technically committing a crime, but as there wasn't much to be done he'd merely have to explain the matter at a later time.

"I don't think you should be in here somehow." A soft and low voice whispered against Hakuryuu's ear as a coil of red wires emerged; drawing dangerously tight against his throat.

Instantly Hakuryuu seized, feeling the trickle of blood run down as wires bit slightly against his skin in warning. He wondered how such a figure could have snuck upon him when he had been keeping an attentive ear to the surroundings. "If…you'll allow me to explain, this matter can easily be rectified."

"So you've already prepared your alibi? Then, let me hear it." The wires loosened slightly but his assailant's slow, even tone reminded Hakuryuu of what could still happen if he failed to convince the other of his plight.

Nervousness colored Hakuryuu's voice as he explained to this unseen figure what had led him to be found in such an incriminating position. "I will, of course, make amends for not only breaking an entry but for thief."

Neither had so much as moved from their position. The red wires suspending themselves within the prince's vision, held taunt and close by thin, delicate wrists. At any moment, his throat could be severed, leaving little more than a bloodied mess upon the warmed marbled floor and Hakuryuu dared not do more than breathe.

"So...you'll let me come into your room naked to steal from you?"

"It isn't like I had the choice to be naked or not!" Despite the danger, the prince snapped slightly. "Under these circumstances it's logical to end up in such a state. However...I am truly sorry for all this."

"Can I ask your name?"

"The Fourth Prince of the Kou Empire. Ren Hakuryuu. Please forgive my unsightly appearance as of this moment."

"Oh sh―" Drawing away the wires, the assailant quickly drew back, a robed hand clasping over his mouth. It was obvious he was knew what this offense, as well as scoring a thin red line over a prince's neck, could mean. "You're very rude for a prince...oh I...almost assassinated a prince."

"As said, I hadn't meant for this to end in such a way." Thinking over it now, perhaps this hadn't been the best of ideas.

Turning, Hakuryuu meet the silvered green eyes of a man whom was slightly taller than him. Short strands of soft, slightly fluffed white hair peeked out from the green cloth that had been tied about his head, the golden emblem of Sindria emblazoned upon it. This man appeared much like a servant - calm and unassuming - and even held himself in such a way. However, he could tell something wasn't quite right about him.

The two were now eyeing the other up, reading what they could within this quiet span of moments. Unable to read behind the calm expression and sharpen, alert eyes, Hakuryuu shifted, watching for the usual flickers of light and dark about him. This perpetual calm and lack of fidgeting disturbed him, the man's act was too good. But the white rukh about him held no disturbances, leading him to believe there was no reason to distrust him either.

"I cannot blame you for your actions, but would you forgive me for mine?" Hakuryuu spoke in way of apology. He decided that, if anything, he should seek to make amends for his mistake. This person held such mystery about him that it stroked his interest and secretly, he hoped he would be able to keep his attention for a bit longer. Or at least garner favor enough to borrow his clothes as he really disliked standing in such a manner.

The figure, whose position was still unknown, knelt down before Hakuryuu, watching as he blushed. Until told otherwise, Hakuryuu would likely assume him to be his attendant. And this attendant could clearly see the nervous fluster within the soft, innocent blue eyes. "Please...forgive my rudeness your Highness. You can go wherever you like."

"T-That's not necessary."

"I was rude and I tried to kill a prince..." The slender figure remained as he was, kneeling, head bowed low.

"To be honest...this doesn't surprise me all that much. However, I hadn't expected to meet my end nearly naked and stealing from a servant." In his time observing the man before him, Hakuryuu had gotten the sense he was extremely skilled. Though there was little else he could tell about him. "I doubt there is such a thing as a polite assassin." It was difficult to believe Sindria would send someone to kill him so soon.

"If there were, they may even apologize before taking the life of a handsome prince." The attendant continued, glancing up to the Kou prince with a mischievous smile. "But it seems I don't fit that type of person at all."

Hakuryuu had to admit that was true, he looked to be anything but a loyal servant. Still, something bothered him. "You...you can stand up now." This was the first time he had ever been bowed to in private company and while he knew and understood such behavior was expected, he couldn't help but feel this man deserved similar respect.

"Yes your highness." Doing as told, the attendant rose up, bowing slightly. "I am...so very sorry."

With a soft smile, Hakuryuu clasped his hands before him in greeting, respectfully returning the man's bow. He felt it was owed and this attractive man before him was fast becoming an interest, regardless of what status he held. "I don't mean to bother you further but...would it be possible to...clothe myself in something more appropriate?"

"Oh, erm...yes, certainly!" Discarding his own robe rather quickly and easily, the attendant moved forward, drawing the prince's arms gently through the sleeves. "It wouldn't be proper to have a prince dressed in a sheet." He smoothed over the material, crossing the edges over the slightly muscled chest.

"To let my possessions get stolen..." Hakuryuu paused, watching him, his breath catching slightly in his throat. He had never been dressed by anyone other than his sister before and he wondered if this warm flush of emotion was normal. "It's a bit shameful to admit."

"Some people do shameful things..." The attendant spoke softly as hands smoothed over the robes fabric. Silver-green eye drifted distractedly over the prince's body, his smile playful and roguish. It was enough to cause Hakuryuu's face to redden slightly, his pulse quickening in his chest.

"Stalking, Spying, hiding oneself in disguise..." Taking the sleeve of his buttoned shirt, the man began to clean the streaks of blood off Hakuryuu's neck. "But I'm not here to accuse, just to attend to your needs. Whatever they may be, all you need to do is ask."

"I'm not that naïve. And I've heard quite a bit. This country has no royalty nor takes to such customs. Isn't Sindria a kingdom of equality, where each man pays his own way with his talents?" Perhaps the man's words were coincidence but he had a feeling Judal had been caught. Actually, he'd be surprised if the magi hadn't been by now.

"Then shall I be more obvious and forward?" Slipping a hand inside the robe he began to run his fingers over the prince's chest in soft, swaying strokes, just as he had earlier on the outside.

"Y-Yes." Unfettered, a noise escaped the prince's throat and the color within his cheeks brightened.

"Hakuryuu-san..." The other paused, listening to the sounds of heightened breath. As his fingers slipped upwards and around the smooth shoulders of the prince's body the moans increased. Fingers now circled round the left side, playing against what had budded up and hardened. "You have a beautiful body." A pleasant yet teasing smile met with starling blue eyes. "Do you mind?"

"N-No." Hakuryuu was embarrassed to admit. Even if he hadn't, it showed within his blush and the arcing of his body toward those pale fingers. The man's soft touches felt incredible and this troubled him, driving him into a situation in which he wanted more. His body continued to act on its own volition, leaning in to meet the stranger's gentle touch. It scared him slightly, but more than just a normal fear of the situation, it was that he felt attracted to such a person.

The white haired attendant smiled, shifting his fingers upwards and pushing against the nubs on the prince's chest. He felt the body beneath him quiver and cry out. "Well then, Hakuryuu-san..." It wasn't difficult to tell the prince's feelings. His state of arousal had slightly lifted the cloth covering his waist. "I'll give you a warm welcome." He pushed Hakuryuu back onto his bed gently. "So why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

"H-Ha?" The Kou prince scrambled back slightly, alarmed, confused and all too excited. "A-Are you sure?"

"Quite sure." Having lost his robe to the prince, the mysterious figure was dressed in only a white shirt, three equally white buttons drawing down the front while his legs were bare and pale. Leaning in, agile fingers parted the robe before untying the white sheet about the prince's waist, exposing his lower half to the rooms cooled air. Green eyes widened slightly in surprise, not expecting something so impressive. Drawing up on the bed and crawling to the prince's side, the attendant unpinned the small golden crown, allowing the strands of blue to fall loosely against the bedsheets.

Hakuryuu continued to watch as the green material covering a white head of hair disappeared below and feeling something damp against his chest he cried out. His voice swelled into a song as teeth gazed and sucked against the hardened nipple of his chest. Thoughts swept acrossed his mind and he found that, despite it all and knowing he could easily push the other away, he wanted this. This strange feeling rising up within him, was it…what it was to want – to desire – another person? It was such a trilling thing, letting this attractive man abuse and molest his body. To give him all the things he hardly knew he wanted.

The prince's breath continued to gasp heavily between his soft moans and cries as fingers played over cerulean hair and a mouth shifted to his other side. It was a long moment of arching bodies, of fingers dancing against one another, of soft caresses meeting hesitance. They drew skin over skin, mouths finding each other as well as other places. And finally, the prince drew away, whimpering slightly. "Is this...h-how you normal welcome princes?"

"Well, I have always wanted to mount a prince." Placing his hands against the sides of the Hakuryuu's hips, the white haired attendant held him down as he drew his own body to sit atop him.

"O-Oh."

"...You know, Hakuryuu-san. Sometimes people do bad things in life." As if demonstrating one of them he leaned in, his lower body pressing up against the prince's as he slowly shifted forward. The firm pressure between them caused both to cry out heatedly. "...You might even have been asked to do bad things as well." He pressed up against him against, harder, feeling their bodies shudder under one another. "For your family, your nation..."

"S-Something like that." Hakuryuu closed his eyes, relaxing back into the bed. His body shuddered as it surrendered to the attractive man on top of him.

"You seem like a good person, Hakuryuu-san." The white-haired man spoke in a reassuring way as his body glided against him. Then again. And once more before he slid down, his mouth finding the prince's waist and kissing over it. Without notice a tongue had slipped down, washing lightly over the tip of the waiting sensitivity. Instantly, the rigid member sprung to life, quivering and begging. A mouth soon covered down around it as he took it in, bit by small bit, watching the prince above him shift and cry out, hips and voice rising and falling in sweet decadence.

It was only a prequel however and the white haired man drew up, amused by Hakuryuu's breathless whimper. He reached out for a bottle hidden beneath one of his woven, green pillows and uncorking it he spilled the scented liquid between his palms. Rubbing and coating them he then slid them along the prince's cock. Fascination caught him as he watched the wanton rise and fall of a sweat-beaded chest, as heated moans cried out and as hips grinded desperately against his palm.

He drew off finally and a pleading whimper called to him. Soon he'd be replacing that feeling with something even better and rising up once more he positioned himself. Reaching back, he grabbed hold of that oil slicked, pulsating spear. Then, in one swelled swoop, he impelled himself upon Hakuryuu. Closing his eyes he let out a deeply satisfied moan before pulling himself back up. The prince was certainly filling, about as much as he had expected and crying out, his body shuddered as he drew back down.

With half lidded eyes, the white haired man watched as the prince enjoyed his performance. As the body below him convulsed and trembled, as blue eyes filled with the mist of fevered ecstasy. Taking the prince's wrists he curled unpainted fingers around them, drawing them up above his head. In doing so, it drove Hakuryuu's cock up further inside him and he could feel that pulsating shaft even more directly.

The assistant continued to ride against the prince's hips, burying and grinding deeply within him. His voice sang out as he enjoyed the sensation of being filled then emptied. Gasping out heavily in surprise, he felt Hakuryuu's body take over, pumping heavily into him and with a shuddering cry, thrusted and withdrew with impressive pace. This new way they moved caused the other to feel every inch of that swollen, hot member as it continued to plow powerfully within him with startling finesse.

He had suspected the prince to be a virgin, but these actions suggested there was some sort of prior experience, or at least knowledge enough to understand what he was doing. This was just one more thing to catch him off his guard, one more nail in the coffin of self-interest. This had started merely as a means of interrogating an enemy but right now he was enjoying himself a lot more than he had expected and rather too much to stop regardless.

It had been sometime since the two had first locked hips, and even more so when Hakuryuu had stolen control. The white haired man was less than surprised when the prince's slender legs had wrapped themselves around his waist, pulling him in further. Hungering for more, the pace was sped and he could hear the prince's needy, muffled cries. The tight pressure and speed quickly caught them both in a rapture of motion and the assistant's body and unmolested cock quivered against oil, sweat-slicked flesh. Before long he felt that familiar surge of pleasure and arching his hips against the prince roughly he cried out, his cock spilling forth a fountain of clear fluid, covering Hakuryuu's chest.

The white haired man had expected to be last, though he could tell the prince was near that point himself. The quick, violent thrusts had them both breathless and even after reaching climax he continued to shudder and cry out. Thrusting his body as deeply as he could, Hakuryuu finally released. The sticky, hot liquid gushed out; filling the other man's body and making him tremble in immense pleasure.

The white haired man – still adorned in his green hat – drew off, flopping back onto the bed. The two laid there for several moments, letting their racing hearts calm.

"You...You never told me your name." Hakuryuu asked quietly. He felt a slight bit of guilt, having just given his first time away to a man - while beautiful - he knew nothing about.

"You never asked. I was thinking it would be exciting to be nameless." The white haired man turned, watching the blue eyes sparkle. The prince's body radiated with the soft afterglow that accompanied amazing sex.

"I-I'm asking now."

"...Call me Zahir. I'm the Sindria King's sex slave."


	3. The Men of Sindria

A/N - Thanks to everyone reading~ I hope you've all enjoyed it thus far. Thanks to SarcasticSeraph for the editing. I've also reworked chapters one and two to reflect an idea about Judal's body I'm going to use later.

* * *

With a collected smile, Jafar walked into the governmental office. Passing the shelves of books and scrolls he strode over to the large marbled desk. Seemingly endless stacks of documents and bits of paper were strewn about, some neat, others askew. A small pile of papers sat next to an ink bottle, its feather pen sitting neatly on top, barely touched.

Picking up a few of the scattered papers the Sindrian advisor began to straighten the area before glancing to the figure lying his purpled head of hair upon the desk, arms outstretched. Closed eyes faced the window, bathing the older man's features within the stream of sunlight. The man looked rather peaceful despite his obvious frustration with the amount of work to be done.

This attractive, slumbering figure was Sinbad. The King of Sindria. The High King of the Seven Seas. The Conqueror of Seven Dungeons. An impressive figure that was known – he had hoped anyways – among all the lands as an epic hero. A man who had penned of his many countless – and often exaggerated – adventures. Even now, the man preferred to write some new ludicrous novel instead of focusing on his proper duties as King.

At this moment however, the Sindrian King was neither remarkable nor responsible. Hardly the figure he had made himself out to be as he quietly slept against the high stacks of paper he was currently resting his cheek upon. A bit of drool pooled from his mouth and on to the papers ink.

"Oh, Sin. When are you going to become serious and actually do the work I assign for you?" Jafar sighed softly. He watched the man he had devoted his entire life to as he sat the stacks of collected paper aside. Perhaps he should teach his king a lesson.

His eyes glimmered silver and cat like as he unraveled the threads of crimson lining his thin arms.

He knew just what he would do...

* * *

Dressed in the sandy hued robe and white shirt of the mysterious sex slave Zahir, Hakuryuu found himself walking within the confines of the palace. Though lost, he continued searching for the one place people tended to avoid within in a city. The dungeons. He was – and how could he not after all he had been through – curious if someone _had_ actually captured Judal. His logic, though he might as well throw that out the window, told him that if such a thing did happen he'd know it. Just for the fact of how much commotion it would cause.

Strangely enough, the prince knew more about Judal than most, despite their rather limited times together. And there were three things Hakuryuu was certain of when it came to that magi. One, he was an attention whore. Two, physical contact often ended with a bad case of frostbite. And three, next to peaches, his favorite things were power and battle.

So, if the magi were stupid enough to be caught it would obviously lead to a display of power and a seasonal winter coming early. Hakuryuu assumed if such things progressed, he would be captured and interrogated. This would, of course, be done and said properly. Even now, without cause to suspect him, he was on his guard. Relations between Kou and Sindria were civil on good days and tensed all the others. The amicable treatment he had received so far felt little more than lip service but it wasn't the dislike and ire that bothered him so much as the smiling masks hiding it.

The area's tranquility and lack of guards unnerved him slightly. Perhaps he had spent too long in Kou, where behind every shadow and corner lied a mysterious man keeping silent vigil. At times, when he was struck with insomnia, he thought he heard their voices – deep and mesmerizing as they carried out their chants well into the night.

Without any others to ask Hakuryuu continued forward, heading toward another of the cities tall, white towers. As informed upon his arrival, he was welcomed to visit any place he desired, from the magician's towers to the training grounds, down to the bazaar, tavern and brothels. However, little held much in the way of interest to him. He merely wanted to settle his business before any such luxuries.

...Intimacy aside, as that had come about as something entirely unexpected. Lying bare next to that slender, white-haired sex slave, Zahir, they had talked for long moments. It had been a long time since he had been able to speak to someone quite like that and he had enjoyed the conversation, even though he might have said more than he should have. He found that mysterious slave desirable and more than for his physical company.

Rounding a large decorative fountain, Hakuryuu inadvertently smacked into a large, bulky man. He hadn't seen, noticed nor sensed him until the last moment and without pause, strong arms had enveloped him. They gently held his slender body against the cool, metal breastplate that was clasped over the broad chest.

"U-Um...e-excuse me." It was one thing to be caught indecent by a man and quite another to be accosted by them.

Strong, wine-colored eyes bore down on Hakuryuu, his timid blues rising up to meet them. This man was tall and broad shouldered, with a ruffle of short red hair and a piecing set against his lip. These marked the man as a Fanalis, though he had never actually seen one before. He recalled reading of their talents, of the strength that could crush a man's bones to powder, of the speed that could match the fastest of animals.

The prince shrunk back, pawing slightly at the man's chest. He found him to be rather intimidating, even though he hadn't even said a word.

"You smell of lavender." The Fanalis finally spoke. His strong tone sounded as if he to, were interrogating him. His expression was neutral, making it difficult to tell what he had meant by it.

"It seems that I do." He hadn't really noticed that soothing scent anymore and a light tint colored his features as he recalled those prior moments. Ones spent watching that alluring slave redress his body before their departure. "That is because—" He began to explain but stopped as the Fanalis gripped his robes, his other hand running over the shirt underneath.

"These aren't yours." The grip shifted to the collar of his shirt, fingers tightening against the cotton fabric.

A flicker of light distracted the prince as a trail of rukh passed his lightened eye. It served as a warning and as he learned over the years, the rukh often gathered more and more as emotions changed and heightened within someone. "I-I'm merely borrowing them!"

The Fanalis didn't seem pleased by this response, though his expression remained neutral. A spark lightened wine-hued eyes and the prince struggled to break from the man's grip. It was, however, useless and he knew it.

"Hey, Masrur!" A voice, light and playful, called out from behind and Hakuryuu twisted around, eyeing up the fast approaching figure. Long, white hair flowed in waves, draping acrossed the rich, tanned skin. Golden eyes sparkled humorously but fell to curiosity when the prince's blues met with them. Hakuryuu had never seen nor heard of anyone like him before and he blushed as the exotic man smiled brightly.

"...Who's this weird kid? Did Sinbad kidnap someone new?" The dark skinned man asked the Fanalis, jabbing a thumb in the prince's direction.

Kidnap? Hakuryuu's eyes widened at the word. He still hadn't met the Sindrian King and the longer he stayed here, the longer his opinion was started to change. Perhaps it hadn't been the best of ideas to trust what Judal had said about him. However, neither Kouen nor Koumei would say more than their own preconceptions. He knew Judal often stalked the man, enough to know well of him, even if it was little more than blatant hero worship.

The Fanalis, Masrur, shook his head, fingers still gripping Hakuryuu's shirt and holding him there. The prince had only been within Sindria borders for two days and already he had faced more predicaments than necessary. Would fate not let him rest? It was, truly, all that he wanted. And now...he felt as if he were within a rogues paradise, wine and women flowing as richly as blood from an opened wound.

As the exotic man drew near, Hakuryuu realized his outfit was strikingly similar. A strange white top crossed over the man's shoulders, leaving a lot open and plenty to the imagination. He also wore a similar robe but loosely tied and the lower paneling was replaced by a series of gold plates sewn together.

"Sharrkan." Masrur said the name sharply, calling the man's attention. "Jafar is missing."

"...And this one wears his clothes."

"I can exp—" Hakuryuu began, but cried out as Masrur lifted him by the waist, tossing his slender body over his shoulder as if he were a burlap sack. "H-Hey! S-Stop! L-Let me go! Damn it! At least let me explain the situation!"

* * *

"First off, I have to apologize." Jafar began though his expression was a bit too amused. He kept his eyes on the Sindrian King who was currently bound and seated in his office chair.

"On the bright side, I don't have to do anymore work today." Sinbad replied, equally amused by this situation. He knew Jafar hadn't done this out of cruelty or spite, though sometimes he had to wonder. The former assassin was a little _too_ good at these types of things.

"Neither can you sneak off to drink or have sex." Jafar reminded. He pulled lightly at the interwoven wires that bound the upper half of Sinbad's body, causing his skin to indent slightly. "I'm not apologizing for tying you up. That much you deserve."

"You should! It isn't as though I haven't done anything." Sin nodded his head toward the small stack of papers he had completed before returning his eyes to the new pressure against his arm. It hadn't been the first time Jafar had tied him up, nor would it be the last. The two often played such beguiling games and only for Jafar would Sin willingly – and playfully – allow it.

Jafar loosened his grip on one side only to tighten the crimson line on his other. "Yes, you signed a total of twenty documents today. And how many marriage proposals did you look over?"

Sinbad turned his head to the side looking for a distraction, then feinted a yelp as Jafar tugged the wires against both his arms, forcing their eyes to lock. "You said you were apologizing, but not for this."

"Ah." It was Jafar's turn to look away then look back. "I told a certain prince that I was your sex slave."

The look on Sinbad's face just then was one Jafar would remember fondly. "...I didn't even know I had one. This is going to be a fun night."

"Sin!" Throughout his life, only one man had been able to stir such emotions within his frozen heart. Currently it was one of annoyance.

"I thought seducing young men was my idea and one you never approved of." Sinbad teased, faking a soft cry when Jafar tugged against the wires once again, reminding him that he was currently being reprimand.

"Sin..." A breath escaped Jafar's lips as he sighed. If only he could collect funds each time Sin took a serious matter flippantly. He'd then have enough to manage without resorting to gambling away the lives of their generals. Though Sharrkan didn't seem to mind they had made a game out of men and women stealing his kisses. "Will you please listen for once?"

"But it's more fun to tease you. It's like revenge for all the times you've lectured me." Jafar tugged at the wires teasingly and Sin smirked.

Despite his disappointment at Sin's nature, Jafar found it equally as fun to punish and this was –in a rather peculiar way - Jafar's way to relax. Sinbad had his drinking and women and Jafar had...well...his inclination for _interrogation_ as they decided to call it. "I had only meant to gain information about the Kou Empire."

"Did you find anything out?"

"We were right it seems. Hakuryuu was sent here as a spy, but he's the polite, innocent sort. We may be able to sway him. It's clear he's looking for something and isn't keen on the way his empire is doing things. I've already—"

The doors of the chamber were flung open and two men appeared. Sharrkan entering first, followed by Masrur who was carrying a wailing, blue haired prince. Immediately Jafar loosened his wires, letting them fall from Sinbad's shoulders, freeing him.

"L-Let me go you...you burly muscle man! Why...why is this happening?! I never asked for this! I-I just wanted to get away from Kou!"

Masrur sat the Prince down and almost instantly Hakuryuu clung to him, crying heavily into the Fanalis's chest as a slew of half unintelligible and insulting sounding words spilled forth. Sinbad and Jafar stood, frozen in their positions. They clearly, as men often do, had no clue what to do with a frantic crying person.

Masrur simply patted the prince's head, watching after him as if he were the elder brother and allowed him to continue. It was times such as these that Masrur became a valuable asset.

"Is this the guy from Kou we were looking for?" Sharrkan asked, waltzing in and toward Jafar. Much like the others, he also wished to avoid the on-going emotional torrent.

Masrur turned his gaze toward Sharrkan. "No. We are looking for Judal."

"What?!" Sinbad nearly jumped through the ceiling, eyes widening in alarm then darkening to a molten gold.

Jafar sighed heavily. He had wanted to keep news of the Kou Oracle quiet, as anything involving that brat instantly caught his king's attention. Whatever Judal was doing skulking about, he had wanted it dealt with *before* Sinbad knew. To him, it was merely a matter of personal pride.

"Masrur, Sharrkan." Sinbad motioned for them to follow as he rushed out the door. Sharrkan turned to follow and Masrur, prying off the prince and patting his head gently, turned to leave as well.

Jafar and Hakuryuu now remained and having calmed himself the prince wiped his eyes, looking toward the Sindrian advisor. "Y-You...You're..." The prince, dressed as Jafar met with Jafar, who was also dressed as himself. "...Who the hell are you?"

Jafar bowed serenely, glancing back up with an all too collected smiled "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Jafar, the King's personal advisor and one of the Eight Generals of Sindria."


	4. Power and Prestige

A/N: Thanks to all those who have kept reading. It lets me indulge in this crazy set of ideas. The secret to Judal's clothing thievery is now revealed! Special thanks to SarcasticSeraph for the help on the editing and to RoxasIsReal13 and shattered-elysium for the reviews

* * *

The reveal of the white-haired man's identity filled Hakuryuu with nervous tension. His mind took a moment to absorb what had been said and it was obvious with his slightly opened mouth and widening, blue eyes that this truth was an unexpected shock. Within the small office of Sindria, a place where order and law alike were signed and carried out, the silence continued. It was quite a nice setting for such revelations and hardly the first time for such a thing.

"Jafar-dono. Why did you lie to me in such a fashion? If you were seeking information about my country, there was no need to seduce me."

Jafar smiled. He was impressed the prince was asking such things straightforwardly. It wasn't too unexpected however, as honest people could also be brusque, especially when angered. "It seems I was wrong about you. But, it was a pleasant way to talk over things nonetheless."

"T-That's not the point!" A flash of pink colored the prince's face.

Was this irony? For the prince to become a victim of espionage instead of its culprit? In essence, he hadn't the talent for such work. He had expected an aloof populace but was surprised at such diversity. Then came this charming, white haired man who continued to greet him pleasantly, as if they were enjoying an afternoon's banter. And this was certainly not! The princes' distressed mind searched for answers, blue hair shifting to the side as he tilted his head. He felt his anxiety melt away as lazy blurs of white crossed his vision, drawing him into a hypnotic daze.

Hakuryuu recalled the stories his cousins Koumei had told him. Of spies and servants, of men in important positions slipping away in the night to satisfy their carnal lusts in oft forbidden ways. He had merely thought these fanatical tales were little more than smut written by bored scholars. But now...now that he had been drawn into such similar situations and misunderstandings he was beginning to suspect such stories weren't as false as he once believed them to be. Perhaps even those his cousin Kouen had talked so animatedly of had their own truths to them.

The only door within the room quickly opened then shut and a figure dressed in white rushed inside, barring the door with his back momentarily. The expressions between Hakuryuu and Jafar were bafflement and irritation as the figure before them grinned widely, ruby eyes gleaming in child like glee.

This once unaccounted for figure wore familiar black slacks and a white kimono top. A band of white encircled his waist and was tied with a long black ribbon. It looked quite similar to the Kou prince's attire and with a flick of long, plaited black hair the figure stalked over to one of the tall, tropical plants set at the back of the room and stood behind it.

"We can see you, you realize." Jafar spoke calmly despite looking otherwise.

"Ha? No way!" The magi, Judal, sounded honestly surprised.

The door opened and a flow of white, blue and plum robes shifted about as a man entered. Purple locks of hair were ruffled in slightly annoyance as the Sindrian King uttered an exhausted sigh. His amber eyes met with the two others, his advisor and the Kou Prince. Then over to a third. A figure dressed in royal clothing poorly hidden within the corner of the room. Sinbad eyed over the long black hair and bright scarlet eyes that were half hidden by the lush green leaves and being noticed, Judal grinned, stepping gracefully out from his hiding place.

"Yo, stupid _king~_" Judal greeted the man as he always did. "Bet you can't catch _me~_" Judal then wafted out the window, using his gravity magic to land on the ground below. The moment his feet had touched ground he looked back to them, saluting his king before running off.

Sinbad was – of course – rushing out the door after him. Jafar merely shook his head, turning back to the Kou prince with an amiable smile. His rukh continued as they had been, drifting lazily about and Hakuryuu wondered just how much was genuine emotion and which of those he masked.

"Now then, where were we?"

Now that this enigmatic figure had addressed himself by his proper name and title, Hakuryuu felt an irresistible urge toward him. Though he was mostly confused he also felt he could not drawn away, so captivated was he by this man's nature, and the danger lying behind the mask of a smile. There was more to Jafar than the prince would ever know and he felt his heart swell against his chest when their eyes met.

"You say I lied, but that's not what you believe. I think you realize I only misdirected your attention with subtle truths. You know who I am and what I do, and now I'm curious about you."

It was true. Jafar had not entirely lied. From what the prince had seen, the king and his advisor certainly shared some nature of relationship. Sexual or otherwise, the rukh danced and entwined between them, proving the two cared for one another deeply. From the moment he had been brought in, the prince had been watching the King's expression, posture and rukh closely and it seemed by the panicking flutter of white that Sinbad was extremely alarmed at Judal's presence. Whether this was a good thing or bad was yet to be determined.

And just as Hakuryuu had thought that the door was flung open. The King and the Dark Magi drew in, one chasing the other and the other running and laughing gaily. The two darted about, over tables and chairs before Judal climbed atop the king's desk, kicking piles of paper into Sinbad's face then laughing and jumping off as the king glared and shouted his name heatedly.

Jafar sighed, placing a hand to his head as if he were suffering a dull ache while Hakuryuu attempted to follow the blur of white, black and heliotrope as the figures finally, with a loud crashing of the vase near the door, exited. Their shouts and cries continued on down the hallway until distance enclosed upon them, leaving chaos and silence in their wake.

It was now Hakuryuu's turn to sigh and he bowed before the Sindrian advisor, apologizing for the magi's behavior. As an envoy to his nation and Judal being part of said nation, he felt it was his responsibility to be accountable for the magi's actions. However, he hadn't expected Jafar's curt reply, that Judal was simply a tempest beyond human control and that he need not be entirely responsible for the magi's actions.

"As I was saying..." Jafar once again began their delayed conversation. "I'm quite interested in hearing about you."

"W-What about me?" Hakuryuu blushed heavily. Was...this a chat up line? Was the advisor as interested in him as he was? He wondered what he should do; he hadn't ever been in this type of situation before.

As expected a figure rounded the open doorway, its long plait of black bounding along behind him as he ran into the room. Before the magi could hide, speak or react Jafar drew his triangular blades, flinging them forward only to be bounced off by a transparent bubble.

"Hey! What's the big idea, you could have hurt me!" Judal complained, glaring at the freckled advisor as he stood within the room's center, hands on clothed hips.

Sinbad then drew into the room, reminding Judal what he was doing again. The magi's confused expression turned bright and playful as he jumped out the window and Sinbad – now a vermillion and violet blur – took off into the skies after him.

"And so it's escalated to that." Jafar muttered as he watched the manifestation of Focalor incased within Sinbad's body as it left.

Hakuryuu started wide-eyed after the dark feathered figure. He felt as if he had fallen into a dream. The sudden appearance of Focalor both startled and disillusioned him. Never having witnessed a djinn equip before, the prince could only stand and stare, swallowed by the creatures exotic and beautiful nature. His lightened eye continued to fixate on that glittering trail of darkened gold it had left behind.

Jafar was saying something to him but the prince hadn't really heard a word of it. His eyes were still fixed out the window, at the black and vermillion figures whirling about as birds within an afternoon's sky. It wasn't until he had felt Jafar's hand on his shoulder that he drew back, startled.

Words died on the two's lips as a fierce gust of wind hit against them. They steeled themself against it and once it was over they saw the tumbling figure of Judal land inside. Slightly disheveled but otherwise unharmed the dark magi drew himself up, patting himself over before drawing and pointing his scepter toward the window, firing back his own torrent of wind in what was supposedly Sinbad's location.

"Using wind on a wind based djinn?" Jafar shook his head. He didn't doubt the brat's stupidity; having seen enough of the magi's leaps of logic to know he hadn't a clue what he was doing half the time.

"Yeah, that way we can fight longer." Judal explained matter of factly.

Jafar sighed heavily.

It didn't take long for Sinbad to fly within the confines of the room. Large, golden chains flung about his body and finally settled against the expanse of his bronzed, tattooed chest as he landed. Crimson eyes bore directly in bright amber as the dark magi faced him proudly, a triumphant look on his face. "Let's play some more, Sinbad." And turning on his heel, Judal ran forward, jumping from the window and letting his magic take him into the air.

The array of scarlet and wine feathered hair fanned over Sinbad's half nude and toned body as he turned and soared after the magi, quick to oblige him. In his wake was little more than a light wind that brushed against the bodies of Jafar and Hakuryuu.

For what seemed to be a little too often, Jafar turned to Hakuryuu but it was the prince who spoke up first this time. "...Just what is going on?"

"Something rather typical for those two. After a while you learn to live with it."

"Then why are you rubbing your forehead in exasperation?"

"Oh am I?" Jafar paused, realizing his response to Judal was either massaging away an incoming migraine or fighting off the urge to murder the brat. The two weren't always mutually exclusive. "Hakuryuu-san, let us not mince words. You didn't come to Sindria to train. You have little love for what your county does and you aren't interested in spying for them."

"You're wrong!" A brash voice accused from the window sill as Judal jumped upon it. "You don't know anything about crybaby-chan!" Slender legs – shown more by his donning of Hakuryuu's pants than his own – stepped down onto the marbled floor. "He's not like you."

"Oh, I know a few interesting things about him." Jafar replied turning to him, his expression now unreadable.

"Ha?" Judal walked closer, his dark braid tumbling about within the wind as he eyed the two curiously. Distrust was set more in his tone than within his sleepless eyes.

"Such as his weak spots. For instance..." Jafar drew over to Hakuryuu, taking a hand from his robe to caress a pale finger against the prince's throat. "And here as well."

Normally, Jafar would have avoided such unnecessary touching, or the need to be touched as he had no real desire to interact with others in such ways. Interrogating aside. Not that he had any intention to deny the prince if he had asked for more of what they've done. But at the moment he had a feeling this would rile up that annoying brat far more than simply attacking or antagonizing him with words he'd not understand. He also wanted to piss Judal off and from the maddening look within those intense crimson eyes, it had. They glared heatedly at him as he drew his fingers over the prince's shoulder, against the scar that lay beneath the fabric.

"Hey!" Judal watched, inwardly confused but outwardly fuming. "Stop touching him!" Judal demanded, approaching the two to pull that annoying advisor away from someone that would always belong to him.

"I've done a lot more." Jafar continued, more focused on the magi's reaction than that of Hakuryuu, who stood blushing furiously. The prince was trying not to voice how nice it felt to receive the man's touch, nor of how his heart and breath had increased their pacing.

"That's even worse!" Judal said and with as much physical strength as he could, attempted to push Jafar away from his prince. "Hakuryuu is mine!" the magi's tone became dangerous and threatening, his scarlet eyes narrowing as he pushed roughly against Jafar's chest uselessly.

Jafar backed off, allowing himself to be set at a distance. Normally he'd straight out attack the foolish brat but he knew the magi was only being a nuisance. He'd also be upsetting Sin if he had hurt him and that was something he never wanted to do. While he _could_ tie Judal up, it would more than likely agitate the magi into lashing out and it wouldn't look good if he had gotten Hakuryuu hurt in the process. The better method, he decided, was in taunting the boy.

A shadow casted its darkness over the room but fled as its owner drew within. The exotic bird in the form of a man stepped inside to seek its prey but upon seeing his predator, Judal once again took off. This time through the door and down the long, white hallways.

"Sin." Jafar hoped to catch his king's attention before he stalked off once more.

Bright eyes of golden amber turned their curious gaze first toward Jafar then toward Hakuryuu, who shifted awkwardly. The prince felt Focalor's gaze as it burned through his, searing to the depths of his soul. He drew his arms around himself as if he could stop this intrusion but the mysterious third eye that sat upon Sinbad's forehead only flickered as though amused.

Having lost track of the magi Judal, Sinbad dismissed the vermilion, feathered form of his djinn, returning back to his usual white and blue hued robes. His expression was perplexed and it was clear his thoughts were elsewhere. Obviously, Judal was still on the older man's mind and Hakuryuu watched the shift of rukh around him. The prince was less distracted by Sinbad's presence now that he was accustomed to the dance of white and black rukh. He really would have liked to study such a thing further, but at the moment he had more pressing concerns.

"Sinbad-sama, do you have a moment to listen to my request?" Hakuryuu began, knowing the chances were slim he'd draw the king's attention.

"Hakuryuu-san has come to this country to study. He's already familiar with three of Sindria's generals. Why don't we set up a formal introduction? He could certainly train with someone like Sharrkan, don't you agree?" Jafar interjected on the prince's behalf, his serene expression and calm words catching the king's attention.

Sinbad made a thoughtful noise. Then as he opened his mouth to make a reply, the door opened. The three expected another encounter with Judal but was surprised when a different figure stepped in. Beautiful, wine hued hair swirled about as the royally dressed women gave a puzzled look. After glancing around in a demure manner, she lowered the white silken sleeve of her kimono.

"Pardon me, but I wish to seek an audience with King Sinbad." The lovely yet coy voice of Kougyoku spoke up though it was obvious she was still surprised at seeing another member of her family there.

Almost instantly Sinbad changed, his expression turning amicable and charming, warmth filling the room as he greeted the Kou princess, kissing her hand and leading her inside. As she walked further in, the King turned to the two still standing within the room. "Jafar, take Hakuryuu back to his room while I have a talk with the Princess."

Before anymore could be said or protested Jafar drew to Hakuryuu's side, ushering him out and leading him down the corridor.

* * *

"Why the scary look, Crybaby-chan?" Judal inquired as Hakuryuu had entered his room.

Any normal, sane person would have drawn back at such a darkened expression, but Hakuryuu was livid. He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt so angered and while he often bottled up his emotions in lieu of his station, he was always honest when asked. This time however, he had merely told the advisor that he would see himself to his room. He had wanted the time to run through his thoughts without being bothered by conversation.

Judal, relaxing back on his prince's bed, merely crunched loudly as he consumed one sweet fruit after the other and hearing nothing, the magi quietly watched as his prince approached him. "_Ha-ku-ryuu-chan~_" Judal sang and received a groan in return.

The magi's scarlet eyes flashed momentarily as they fixed on darkened blue. Then, with a toss of an apple core Judal drew up on his knees, placing his arms around his prince's shoulders. "I won't be mad at you anymore. _But~_ you have to tell me why you're mad."

A sigh escaped pale lips. "Why in the world would _you_ be upset? And why are you even in here?"

"That stupid man touched you!" Judal fumed and while his tone suggested he was upset the grin on his face suggested otherwise. "And this is my room to."

"Yes." The magi watched as the prince's rukh shifted with that admittance, white turning pink and glowing oddly against the increase of black.

"And only I get to do that." Judal fell silent afterwards, licking against his prince's neck softly. For reasons he couldn't explain, he loved the charged feeling he got off the prince whenever he had let in more black rukh.

Hakuryuu pushed him away, though not all that roughly as he turned to flop down upon the bed. Right now, he felt ashamed of himself. Shamed that his mind had thought of having – of taking – that lovely advisor against the office desk, of carelessly throwing documents and scrolls aside as he pressed his lips to that man's neck, kissing and tasting the slightly sweaty skin.

"Crybaby-chan." Judal's tone was actually serious. And his serious tone tended to sound oddly flippant. "Forget about that guy. Let's go have some fun of our own."

Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow at him before narrowing blue eyes at him. The word play never went well with someone like Judal. "I have things to do. I don't have time to play with you."

"Come _on~_ don't be so boring." Judal whined, kicking the empty basket and watching as it landed right side up on the chair. The same one he had casted off those hideous robes. "I _know~_ let's go do a dungeon!"

"First off, give me back my clothes." Hakuryuu sat up looking over to where Judal was sitting on the bed beside him.

"These are mine now, get your own!" Judal kicked at Hakuryuu's hands as they reached out to grab him, then scooted away to avoid him.

"Those _are_ mine." Hakuryuu said exasperated. He crawled over to the older, persisting in gaining back his attire. As he untied the sloppy ribbon around Judal's waist he was met with the unexpected gentle kiss at his cheek.

"Will you stop that?" Stunned, but not deterred, Hakuryuu drew off the white waistband, slipping it down and off Judal's feet. That done, he returned to start on his shirt and was met with a moistened tongue as it slid its way acrossed his cheek. "I-I'm not going to stop just because of..." It slid down and over his mouth, licking against his lips and fast becoming a kiss. He was entirely too quick to return it, as if he were hungry, waiting for this type of moment.

"_See~_ you should be doing this with me. Not that weak, freckles guy." These actions seemed to calm the magi down and he was now drawing the prince's hands away from his body in a sensual, non-suspicious way.

The prince realized what kind of position he was in. On a bed with Judal, leaning in against him. Their bodies still dressed with his hands being held and played with. He shouldn't be so distracted, but after he had lost his innocence with that alluring advisor his body seemed to ache more often. Whenever he was close to him, and now with Judal, he could feel that twinge between his legs and his body growing slightly warm. He never gave much thought to these stirrings before, nor paid much attention to looks and it was only now that he realized how beautiful Judal was. Well, aside from those ominous, sleep deprived eyes that stared back at him with eerie fascination.

"Well..." Hakuryuu began, finding it a good moment to be honest with him. "Despite your personality, you're actually a beautiful person."

Judal actually blushed. Deeply. He fussed silently about the bed, trying to roll off and get away but Hakuryuu's arm drew down into the mattress at the magi's sides, preventing him from doing so. It was now the prince's turn to descend and kiss against the magi's lips.

"Pervert!"

"...So now I'm a pervert because I kissed you first?"

"Err...yes?"

Hakuryuu sat down on Judal's chest, lightly so as not to hurt him but enough so that he couldn't get away. The magi certainly looked enough like a frightened animal to try. "You had wanted to know why I was mad, yes?"

Judal started blankly up at the prince, clearly having forgotten about it which wasn't a surprise. "I need to talk with Sinbad. I want him to help me." He decided it was better not to talk about how mad that king had made him, after all, Judal was in love with him.

"Eh?" Inwardly, Judal was panicking though outwardly he tried not to show it, even though he knew his prince could tell. "Help with what?"

"To start a war with the Kou Empire."

Judal grinned. He absolutely, more than anything, loved war. He was about to brag of how amazingly strong Kou's army was, of how awesome he would be fighting in one and of all the general's he had created with his power. But Hakuryuu had begun to unlace the tie of his kimono top, drawing aside the fabric to remove it from the magi's body. He couldn't move or kick the other away; all he could do was shift his hands and feet uselessly underneath the prince's weight.

Nothing could have prepared Hakuryuu for what lied beneath the cloth. As he drew away the fabric, letting the sun expose nude flesh he saw that the magi's upper chest was laced with deep, red welts while his lower a criss-cross of multiple lacerations. It looked as if an object – such as a whip or cord of some type – had been struck against him to such degree that it tore the skin, leaving damage enough for weeks of healing.

Hakuryuu placed a hand gently against those uncared for marks. From where he sat he could feel that unsettling, dark presence as it swirled against his vision. This rukh was blacker than any he had seen or felt in his life.

"Don't." Judal spoke so quietly it seemed as if he hadn't.

Withdrawing the scepter he had stuffed against the brim of his pants, the magi pointed its tip directly against Hakuryuu's chest. Then, without hesitation, he gave the collected black rukh a command, watching as they condensed into a force strong enough to push the prince off him as well as the bed.

Hakuryuu lay on the floor, dazed by the suddenly burst of magic against his chest. Feeling a pressure against him, he looked up to see Judal sitting on him now. Soft lips claimed his once more and the prince returned the gesture. It was an unspoken apology between them, something that didn't need words; they just knew what it meant.

"You can't go around like that. Someone needs to clean those wounds or they won't heal properly."

Judal drew up with a hurt expression, mist forming within those vulnerable scarlet eyes. He wanted to forget about it. To pretend nothing was wrong, that his chest wasn't an absolute mess. That he hadn't been punished for not following through on one of Al-Thamen's orders.

Hakuryuu drew up as well, taking a hold of Judal's hand and caressing against it lightly. "Stay here. I'll go get a few things and do it for you. Alright?"

Judal nodded, looking scared and about to cry. With a soft kiss of reassurance, Hakuryuu drew away and exited the room. After wiping away the curious moisture on his cheeks, Judal once more donned the waistband of Hakuryuu's outfit. With it snuggly tied against him, he drew to the window.

The magi gave one last glance before he jumped, letting his magic glide him through the warm, evening air. It would be some time before the magi showed himself to Hakuryuu – or anyone.


	5. A Feeling So Complicated

A/N: Warning for **spoilers**! If you haven't gotten past volume 15 you probably shouldn't read some of this as I have to mention why Hakuryuu wants a war or it'll not make sense.

I'm sorry if Sharrkan is a bit off, I tried. It was fun writing him though. This is the last Sindria bit for a while so enjoy~ Thanks for all the reviews and your continuance of reading my chapters (even if they take me a while to do ^^;)

* * *

_"I...I don't know what I'm supposed to do..." The Kou Prince despaired as he shifted his head, shaking it back and forth over the silken legs of the brothel woman who had chosen him for the night._

_Flushed, inebriated and uninhibited by his usual morals, Hakuryuu continued to lie within the lap of this beautiful women, looking up at her with half lidded eyes. The young woman attending him was adorned in both silk and sheer layers of crimson and scarlet, showing – and yet not – the unblemished peach skin of her body. Long pieces of silk wrapped around her hair and face while gold glimmered beneath. Her body drew him in with a floral aroma, reminding him of someone else. Someone he'd rather be spending his time with. It seemed, even under the influence of rich, fine wine he still had his preferences. _

_This unnamed and mysterious woman continued to stroke along the cerulean stands of the prince's now loosened hair, content in listening to his drunken rambles._

_"I hate him so much!" Long gone was the prince's usual polite eloquence. In its place were the raw, blunt emotions he hid so well. "So...how could I fall in love with him?!" _

_Drinking had always been known to bring out another side of someone. "And now..." Hakuryuu paused, hiccuping sobs taking him over. He shifted up to cry against the warm chest and with little else to do, the young maiden simply poured him another drink. _

* * *

Two weeks earlier...

"Alright, that's enough for today." Drawing his sword away from the prince's throat, the resident silver haired swordsman extended his other to help the man up.

Hakuryuu, sprawled out against the soft, shortened green grass wafted it away as he stood up on his own. His breath came in heavy pants as he rested against his spear for a moment.

Sheathing his sword, the general drew his arm around the visiting prince's shoulder. "You're doing pretty well, so let's celebrate!" A wide and pleased grin graced the exotic man's tanned face. He then gave a firm pat against the prince's back, causing him to shift forward slightly.

"No need to thank me. Or protest." Was all Sharrkan had said as he hooked his arm round the slender yet firm one of Hakuryuu's.

Before long the two found themselves in front of a rather unique establishment. The building itself didn't really stand out, but what had were the rambunctious voices and aromas of wine and perfume. The prince stood at its entrance way as if intoxicated by the rich atmosphere, his lightened eye watching the blurs of pink as they danced about in a manner he had never seen before.

With that same, almost reassuring smile, the silver haired general led the prince inside. Plopping down on the couch, Sharrkan gestured for his sparring partner to do the same. "Don't by shy; they're all very nice girls."

Blushing and frozen in place, Hakuryuu watched the flutter of young, barely dressed women frolic about them. Their silks and sheer coverings drew his gaze to rather inappropriate places and he flushed even deeper. They carried crystal pitchers and silver goblets of wine, sometimes in both hands. Other times, their hands were busy attending to the assorted men seated around them, not at all shamed of others watching the acts they were performing.

It was an overwhelming scene and before he realized it, Hakuryuu was out the door and back out in the cool evening's air. He leaned against the side of the building, fighting down his racing heart before his legs carried him back to his room.

And this was the first experience.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since the incident of Jafar's identity and the discovery of Judal's abuse at hands of Al-Thamen. The whole thing weighed heavily on Hakuryuu's mind and he spent an hour each day strolling the streets of Sindria looking for the magi. Each day went as well as the last, no sign or obvious mischief that would point out or prove that the brat was even here. And perhaps he wasn't.

A few days after Sinbad had discovered and chased off Judal, Hakuryuu was introduced formally to Sharrkan, their resident swordsman. Praised for his talent, he was to be the prince's sparring partner. But after a few days training he was left wholly unsatisfied. While the prince certainly learned more than expected, the rush of quick, heated battles left much to be desired. However, he soon came to enjoy the unpredictability it provided. It gave him something to learn and strive for. It also came with its own set of challenges and frustrations. He was often caught off guard and defeated and it shamed him that their first match had ended roughly a minute and a half after it had begun.

Days of sparring with Sharrkan had steadily improved Hakuryuu's abilities and he often surprised the silver haired swordsman at how adaptable he was to new situations. As the general quickly found out, Hakuryuu didn't tend to fall for the same trick twice. Even if that second time was a slight deviation from the first. The one thing the prince truly disliked however was the fact these sessions lasted two hours and was once per day, leaving him with too much time to kill.

The prince could not train outside of Sharrkan which seemed wholly unfair but it was explained that he needed to _'see the sights of Sindria'_ which held little interest to him. At least at first. In his frequent outings with Jafar, the two spoke of the cities various aspects, ending with several recommended places for the prince to see as well as ways to spend his free hours.

And now, two weeks later, his days where being spent between his search for Judal, his sparring with Sharrkan – who always dragged him to the brothels after training – and Jafar, who he spent his evenings with as they traveled from tower to tower. Ironically, he discovered the man held a similar motivation for work and study and on the days the adviser had finished his work early, they would pass the time heatedly engaged with one another.

On the more busy days – as Jafar never wasted a moment where duties were concerned – they would walk up to the doors of Sinbad's chamber. Before Jafar departed to see to his king, Hakuryuu would inquire of a meeting with the man. One without interruption. But all the adviser would – and continue to say – was that he would let the prince know the moment Sinbad was free.

"When will that time be?" Hakuryuu dared to ask when Jafar gave his usual reassuring response. "If ever. The duties of a kingdom do not escape me. Even with our magi within the city, there must be some time allotted to my proposition. I have _told you_ what my aims are and yet I hear no reply." He stressed those words in a strong plea, hoping for something more than he was getting.

"Even if you were to meet him, would it do any good when his mind is on other matters? As you've said, I spoke to him and conveyed what your plans are." The two spoke in hushed tones as the white haired adviser kept to his usual unreadable and serene expression.

"And so?"

"If I may be honest with you..." Jafar waited for the prince's conformation and with a nod he continued. "What you are asking for and what you are attempting to do is impossible. Starting a war with Kou is simply not in our interest or benefit at this time."

The measured, slow words could not be questioned or misheard. It was clear now they had no use for him. He was being toyed with and pampered merely to avoid upsetting the diplomatic balance between Sindria and the Kou Empire.

Frustrated, Hakuryuu turned and left, quietly departing the tower.

One day he would completely lose his patience, knock aside the adviser and force his way into Sinbad's room. He'd make that king listen to him. And that time would come sooner than he'd expect.

* * *

"What did'ja think?" Sharrkan elbowed Hakuryuu lightly in the ribs after they had recovered from their training.

"Perhaps I am your better. That makes two to five today." The prince laughed slightly, teasing the other and watching him frown playfully. Finally, he had been able to down the swordsman. Twice in fact, which much improved his mood.

"Hey, don't get cocky now." Sharrkan was slightly taken aback but smiled as he heard the lively response. He disliked serious, uptight people and made it part of his job to get the younger man to relax and open up. "I'll display some new tricks of mine tomorrow so you better be prepared." He brought his tanned arms up to tuck behind his head. "Right now, it's off to see the pretty ladies and that's what I'm asking you about."

"O-Oh." Hakuryuu blushed recalling his first foray into the den of sin. "I-I'll pass. I don't think...that place is somewhere I belong."

"Nonsense!" And once more the silver haired general hooked his arm around the prince, dragging him off to the sweet abode of heaven.

All the signs were there, leading Sharrkan to believe that Hakuryuu was in fact a virgin. In a way, he wasn't wrong. The prince had never bedded a female before but unbeknownst to the exotic swordsman the prince had only two men in mind. The only two he'd want to share such an experience with. Multiple times. Or perhaps at the same time.

The plan was to get the prince drunk enough to relax then send him up with one of the females. "To swords, battles and training!" Sharrkan raised a glass, handing one to Hakuryuu. As it was a toast, the prince wouldn't refuse him.

"T-To training." Hakuryuu responded nervously, tipping the glass slightly to taste of the strange liquid. He had never drunk before so he wasn't sure if he would like or enjoy such a thing. The older swordsman seemed keen for him to try it, even leaning in and tipping his cup so he'd continue to do so. As not to appear rude he did, draining the cups contents quickly.

At Sharkkan's request a lovely women dressed in red approached to pour more of the lightly colored liquid into their glasses. She then sat up against the darker haired prince, tipping his cup in a similar manner to help him drink its contents quickly. This lovely young woman, covered with a white silken veil was among the more modestly dressed. Her chest was completely covered, though tastefully, in shades of gold and crimson. It matched well with her eyes and the glittering smudge of plum that was her makeup. Sharrkan saw her as the perfect one to "guide" the prince into a seductive situation. One in which he hoped went well. He wasn't expecting things to go all the way – and he had told her such – but the prince should have _some_ type of sexual experience while here.

It wasn't long before the Sindrian general spied the two heading up the stairs. She had her arms around the prince's shoulders while he stumbled along at her side. He grinned widely then relaxed back into the chest of the woman he had decidedly chosen to snuggle against for the evening.

And this was the second experience.

* * *

This mysterious brothel woman had taken more of an interest in the prince than Sharrkan had expected. The moment the two had entered, the female was skipping to Hakuryuu's side. Then, almost immediately, led him up the stairs. It irritated the swordsman slightly. He hadn't expected it to go _that_ well. While the prince was attractive from a woman's standpoint, he hadn't expected such coyness to garner much attention.

And so, for the third, fourth and fifth times Hakuryuu took to following the arms of a rather insistent, yet strangely silent, female up to a private room. And unbeknownst to Sharrkan, the prince happened to be rambling drunk who often cried himself to sleep.

"...Why do I only get two hours of training?!" Hakuryuu complained, laying his head within the females lap as he played with the ends of the black hair that peeked out from her veil. Her hair was so long that it nearly spilled onto the floor. "Two! I'd be happy with four really..."

"...And where does that idiot of a king get off?" Hakuryuu continued, snorting as if realizing a moment later that his words could be taken in some other way. "Listening to a prostitute's daughter instead of someone with..." he paused, searching for the words within his inebriated mind. "...Years of various training! Heck, I even know Ancient Toran~"

The woman perked up and the prince looked into her eyes, forgetting himself for a moment. He always did whenever he saw her. A head dress of scarlet silk covered her forehead, descending back to hide the dark color of her hair, leaving only the very ends to peek out. White silk drew crossed her nose and only when she lifted it to kiss him could he see the creamy, peach tinned skin beneath.

"Idiot! Jerk! How dare he treat someone that way!" Apparently everyone was an idiot to the Kou prince. Even himself at one point in his ramblings. Or bastards, perverts and other colorful ways of rudely describing a person.

Silently, she poured the prince another glass, offering up the tangy, sweet red wine. As Hakuryuu rose to take hold of the silver glass she leaned in, drawing aside her veil to press her lips up against his in a gentle kiss. Hearing his soft moan, she gave him another deeper kiss in which he returned. He was still shy and accustomed to such situations but he knew what it meant to have this type of women in a room with him. While he had experienced acts of intimacy before he held no real interest in taking a woman for the sake of it, even though his body held an obvious attraction to her. She never did more than kiss him and seemed to be satisfied with that.

"I'm going to break down that King's door one day. Then, I'm gonna march right up to his idiotic face...stare right in those arrogant eyes and say..." Hakuryuu clumsily rose to his knees, looking into her eyes in practice. "You give a shit about everyone else but me and what I have to say!" He then poked at the richly dressed chest as if she were the King and he were able to give him a piece of his mind. "What did I ever do for you to ignore me?"

"Yeah, that idiot king never listens! Let's go and show him he can't talk to us like that." It was the first time she ever spoke and her voice carried a familiar excitement. He suspected his mind was tricking him but the tone hadn't seemed feminine and neither did they match with what a woman in such a profession would say.

"H-Huh!?" The prince was taken aback, watching as the red fabric brushed against his skin as the slender body rose up from the bed.

It had to be the wine, Hakuryuu suspected. Or perhaps that once secret, addictive love had finally gotten the better of him. This woman was not only speaking in Judal's voice, but now he could _not_ see her as anyone else. From her eyes, to her hair, on down to the way her back and hips curved at just the right angle. On top of it all, his mind was imagining as if it _had_ been Judal's lips kissing him, as if that dark magi's fingers had always been stroking so lovingly through his hair. That it was _his_ fingers drawing away his tears and _his_ arms that held his body as he slept.

As he watched the supposed women jump out the window, the prince began to suspect he was so drunk his mind had slipped into delusions. Rushing there himself, he watched the red swathed figure stalk into the night, obviously heading toward the King's room. He really needed to do something as he felt responsible. It was he that had ranted to such an extent she felt the obvious need to avenge him. He blushed then, adoring the strength it took for a female to do such a thing. It also embarrassed him for he had done not but drink, cry and complain, and now he had lead some poor female – if she was indeed a she – to be punishment for breaking an entry.

Approaching the window himself, his mind decided he too could simply _jump_ out the window. In this, he took a pace back, then another before stumbling forward. The sill of the window caught his legs as he leaped forth, his body recklessly tumbling down to the cooled dirt below. He rose, rubbing his backside with a low groan, thankful it had only been the second floor.

With a slight drunken gait, the prince followed what he could remember of the figures path. While he knew the way well enough, it was better to catch her up than to completely miss her. She couldn't have gotten far and he pressed on, entering the tower.

The combination of evening air and the use of his body were sobering him up and by now he had regained his senses, though his mind continued to tingle with the wine's brazen energy. The prince continued on, his boots echoing an abnormal thud as he rushed along still and silent hallways. He had hoped to hear another pair of footsteps or even catch a glimpse of red but as he reached the doors of the king's chamber he was dumbfounded. Coming all this way with little more than his own breath and echoing steps, he feared he had indeed followed a trick of his own creation.

As Hakuryuu turned to go, he heard a familiar voice calling out loudly from behind the white and gold trimmed doors. Even muffled, it was distinctive.

"Yo~ wake up you idiot king!"

There were shouts, the sounds of a struggle and something breaking. In his sobering mind, the prince debated if he should interfere, knowing full well who it was. Even so, he still doubted the events – was the women rushing away and Judal being here one and the same? His hand gripped the golden handle of the door tightly. If he entered and Judal was dressed as she, there would be no doubt, but if he entered and the two were in a compromising position...

Judal gave a soft cry and then a yell. Hearing that was difficult for Hakuryuu to ignore and his instinct reacted before his mind could. Turning the handle, he opened it with enough force to draw back the door entirely.

The two – Judal and Sinbad – stopped in their struggles. Amber and crimson turned to gaze at the intruder's blues, each sharing the same deadpan expression. Judal was – as he half expected him to be – dressed as the brothel woman that had attended to him all this time. Gone was the veil from his face and hair, exposing his unmistakable appearance as the magi, though he had colored his eyes and lips heavier than usual.

"Hey, Hakuryuu!" Judal shouted, resuming his helpless struggle against the strong grip of Sinbad. The king held the magi's wrists, pinning them down against white pillows while the magi's slender body kicked and struggled up against the broad, nude form above him. "Tell this stupid king all those things you told me."

Feeling the sweat roll down the back of his neck, the prince nervously stepped inside. Amber eyes narrowed at him but were ultimately distracted by Judal, which he was thankful for. Already his courage was waning in the face of such a powerful foe and against his better judgment, his eyes scanned over the muscle toned body of Sinbad. They swept over slender hips and thighs and to the rounded buttocks that was an obvious center piece in all this. It was a rather unavoidable and intimidating sight.

"Sinbad, you have to listen to Hakuryuu." Judal said, angrily. He seemed to want to scold the king for his bad behavior but with bandaged wrists firmly locked in the others grasp he was unable to fight him off.

Tension rose within the prince's body and the knot at his throat tightened slightly. This was the deciding moment and even though Judal was here distracting the man, the magi seemed serious in making the Sindrian King listen to his words.

"If you aren't going to run off like the last time, then I'll schedule a meeting for him in the afternoon." Sinbad promised, releasing one of the magi's wrists to lovingly stroke through the black fringe of his hair.

"No! You're going to do it _right now_." Judal demanded, but his voice drew off into a soft moan as the man continued to curl his warm fingers within his black hair, distracting him. Only slightly though, and not enough to stop the magi's hand as it plucked out his scepter from the scarf around his waist.

Judal held the ruby tip against Sinbad's neck, threatening him. "You should listen to me~" the voice was full of playful darkness and though it was a blur to his eyes, Hakuryuu felt the distinct impression of dark rukh gathering silently around Judal.

"Alright." Sinbad gave in with a sigh and quickly the magi's mood perked up. The encroaching darkness disappeared and the childish red eyes gleamed brightly. In the surrounding light of candles, Judal looked more alluring than he had within the brothel room.

Releasing Judal and sitting up, Sinbad attempted to draw the magi into his lap but was batted away. "You're so annoying Sinbad." Now free, Judal slipped off the bed, storing his scepter away and walking over to Hakuryuu.

In the child's way of making two adults own up and stop fighting, Judal pushed against Hakuryuu's back, ushering him over to Sinbad who drew a bedsheet around himself. While his body had already been seen in the best of ways – and ways he hardly minded – he felt it was in the best interest of all. Besides, his body had a tendency to distract others, even himself at times.

"Okay~" Judal plopped himself down on the King's bed, acting as if he owned it. His stomach pressed firmly against white silken sheets as he kicked his feet in the air, watching the two as if it were a movie about to start.

With a measured intake of breath, Hakuryuu began. "I shall say this simply. I plan to cause a rift between the factions inhabiting the Kou Empire. Ultimately people will side with either my cousin Kouen or with my mother, Gyokou."

"Fundamentally, what you plan to do makes sense." In truth, Kou _was_ an attractive ally for Sindria to have but he doubted Kouen would agree. The red haired general seemed more interested in taking territory by force than by political agreements. "However, going against the organization is something that I don't plan to do for some time."

Which was another thing all together. Even if the Kou Empire was to divide in such a way, it didn't make all that much difference. He had suspected Kou was chosen merely as a front for the organization to hide behind until they accomplished what they were setting out to do. Looking at Hakuryuu, Sinbad wondered if the prince knew what would happen. If Kouen rose up against the organization, he feared it would end in nothing sort of a massacre.

"Do not tell me the same words you have your adviser parroting to me! If you plan to do the same at a later point in time, why won't you agree to this now?"

Sinbad was beginning to think Hakuryuu knew just as little as he did when it came to Kouen and the organization's plans. Or perhaps Jafar hadn't asked in the right way to get such answers. Something still bothered him however and usually when his intuition pinged it meant something was going to happen – and never in a good way.

"Yeah, Sinbad. What's the matter with you? You're always so damn slow." Judal questioned, curious crimson scanning thoughtful amber. No matter how long he stared, the magi couldn't figure it out. Why didn't Sinbad just tell Hakuryuu the truth?

"Why don't you tell Hakuryuu how you think he's weak and worthless?" The two stopped to stare at Judal, the color draining from Hakuryuu's face. "And Hakuryuu thinks you're nothing but a..." Judal paused, rummaging down his shirt for a piece of parchment. "I wrote it all down as it was really funny."

Sinbad plucked the scrap of paper from the magi's hand reading over it. Amused, shocked and slightly embarrassed he gave the prince a facetious look before leaning over, holding the parchment against one of his candles, watching as it burned away.

"Hey! Why did you do that for!?" Judal jumped up, shifting away from the flames catching between his king's fingers.

"I don't want you knowing any of those words or what they mean." Dusting off his fingers, Sinbad drew them gently down Judal's arms.

"Eh? Why not?" The magi leaned in against his king's touch before he realized what he was doing. Truthfully, he enjoyed his king's warmth and the feelings that stirred within him whenever they became close like this.

"You'll say them to me, of course." Sinbad smiled, slowly reaching up to touch the magi's neck, who granted him a softened moan in response.

Knowing he'd be distracted the longer he stayed, Judal jumped up and off the bed. There was also the fact he didn't want Sinbad touching his chest. It was so hard to avoid how much it hurt still. "You're so stupid, Sinbad."

With exaggerated, seductive movements – the little coins adorning his outfit chiming and tinkling – the magi made his way to Hakuryuu. Drawing behind, he hooked his arms round his prince's neck lovingly. Then, gazing darkly into amber, Judal gave a bright smile. He wanted to make a show of preferring the prince over his chosen king even though he really didn't. Merely, he was upset by Sinbad's view of Hakuryuu and now he'd not only make his king jealous but he'd make his prince powerful as well.

"But that's okay. I'll take crybaby-chan to a dungeon so he can get stronger." Judal drew away, seeing the agitated look in Sinbad's eyes. "And when we come back, he'll be so strong you'll want to listen to him!"

The scarf at Judal's waist turned out to be his turban, which he began to lay out before his prince. Knowing Sinbad would stop him, he hurriedly pushed Hakuryuu onto it before jumping into the soft, strong fabric himself. With a grin and a wave, the two took off, leaving the Sindrian King to stare after them in astonishment.


	6. Separation

A/N: I'll be playing with a lot of ideas in the coming chapters, which means a lot of suggestions on personal feelings and interactions between characters that's outside of the norm. I hope you enjoy the concepts even if you don't agree with them. Dunya and Issac will be around, but in a very different way. And as I adored the mini Zagan's in the dungeon, they get included in the chapters. A big thanks to all those who continue reading~

* * *

Winds, sea and forests rushed underneath the expanse of creamy white as Judal sailed along atop his turban. Hakuryuu was at his side, crossed legged and distant. Despite Judal's efforts, he remained so, wanting to be lost in his thoughts as they sailed throughout the air. Azure eyes stared out into endless blue, merging into lush greens as the scenery shifted.

Broodingly, the prince examined his coarse palms. Calloused, yet smoothed over by years of training. Was there a reason he was unable to gather the strength he needed? He had the talent, the training and will to accomplish what he desired so why couldn't he? Was obtaining the mystical powers of a djinn all that stood in his way? Did wars met with weapons fail in comparison to such power? The only time he had bore witness to such a thing was when the Sindrian king had transformed to fight Kou's oracle. But even then he was too caught up in the beauty of the djinn's form and its strange rukh to have noticed its power.

"_Ha-ku-ryuu~_" Judal was brimming with excitement, chattering away in a boisterous manner. "_Finally~!_ We'll get to conqueror a dungeon _together~_" The prince remained silent while the dark magi prodded him, obvious to catch his attention. Moments later he gave up, complaining loudly as he flopped back with a sigh.

For the Kou prince, the magi's prior words echoed deep in his mind.

_"Why don't you tell Hakuryuu how you think he's weak and worthless?"_

It sounded worse coming from Judal than it would Sinbad. Mostly as he knew, now, what kind of man he was. That king would never openly insult or praise him, even when he had accomplished his goal of taking on the dungeon. For whatever reason, there was an open animosity between them and he wondered how far he should take things when he later returned.

Worst of all, Hakuryuu had begun to believe Judal's stories. Certainly, the king was amazing in his own right and was as beautiful and regal as he imagined him to be. Even if the king's novels were blatant fantasy, the basis for them stood true. Sinbad _had_ taken those dungeons and _had_ created his own country. But behind the jewels and bravado was a man who only wished to manipulate the strong to his will. In that light, being rejected didn't seem so bad.

"_Hey~_ look at that!" Judal gasped, tugging on his prince's shirt and pointing to an approaching island.

The magi was still adorned in dancer's garb, but gone were the white veils that had hid his hair and face. His long, dark ties of hair were now free to wave and bounce about in the ocean breeze. Hakuryuu, on the other hand, had taken to using the adviser's robes as something of an outer garment while wearing a sleeveless white top and black fitted slacks underneath. He doubted he'd regain his old set and needed something for mobility. He still kept his hair pinned up however, the small golden crown perching atop his head, reminding him and others to where he belonged.

"Is this where the dungeon is located?" Hakuryuu pulled himself out of his thoughts, looking from the magi's exaggerated gesturing to the approaching island ahead of them. He could only see wild, untamed forest. Weren't dungeons supposed to be tall towers reaching into the heavens? "How do you know if a dungeon is located in this place? There is no visible sign of one."

"Silly Crybaby, of course I know! It's _so~_ easy to tell. Especially since I raised it!" Judal said proudly, gripping the edge of his turban to steer it downward for them to land.

"You...raised this one?" The prince lifted an eyebrow. Why bring a dungeon into existence with no one to conquer it? He began to wonder how long it had been there and if someone else hadn't already laid claim to its power.

The oracle nodded happily, taking his prince's hand as they stepped off his turban. They had dropped down into one of the islands many forest clearings. "Yeah, just follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the island...

Jafar stood on the wooden pier of the small native village, thankful that his sea travel had come to its end. The adviser never took well to travel, often catching brief cases of illnesses and more than once had he needed to lean over the edge of the rocking boat.

During his time seated within the small vessel, the adviser's mind had turned to his thoughts, going over plans and his current situation. Having learned of Judal's break in and Hakuryuu's elope; Jafar had agreed to follow after them. Moreover, with the possibility of war looming over Sindria's horizon, he would need to go alone. Jafar felt uncertainty in this. It had been some time since he had been truly alone but knowing his kings feelings - even if he didn't agree with them - would set him to any task.

A peculiar thought entered the adviser's mind. He _could_ have been persuaded to go due to his recent love affair. But, he felt mixed feelings were better off ignored. Sindria - and more importantly Sinbad - came before anything else. Even if the Kou prince thrilled him more in the bedroom than anything Sinbad could do. And that in itself was a dangerous thing.

Before the adviser could make his way into the village, a wall of natives - standing with their backs to him - blocked the pathway. They seemed to be making way for royalty of some sort and drawing as little attention as possible, made his way into the crowd.

Three tall figures - draped in thick, black traveling cloaks - strode along the single parted pathway, heading out toward the forest beyond. As they progressed, the natives tossed bits of flowers, leaves and rice against them, cheering and praying for their afterlife in Ancient Toran. As much as Jafar could figure, this was meant to be a ceremony of death.

Shortly afterwards the crowds dispersed and Jafar went about speaking to them. It became apparent that this ceremony happened each time someone came to conquer the island's dungeons. As no one came back alive, they had begun to call it "The Man Eating Dungeon."

If Sinbad hadn't been at his limit he surely would have taken up the challenge. As much as his king missed his adventuring days, Jafar was perfectly happy grounded within Sindria and its paperwork. Yet here he was, alone and meant to be shadowing prominent figures of an enemy empire. Only, he hadn't found them yet.

After collecting as much useful information as he could, he traveled though the death rite, pressing onward and into the maws of the murky jungle ahead.

* * *

The trek through the dense forests had been surprisingly short. Apparently Judal _did_ know where he was going and their trek along the thick trees, roots and bushes had led them to an eventual sunlit clearing. A large, three story building now stood before them in silence. Wisps of fog curled against their ankles ominously. Aside the uneasy atmosphere and colorful flora, it was rather unremarkable in appearance. From all the tales - and those Hakuryuu had heard from Koumei - dungeons had always stood out, as if they were meant to make themselves known to the world.

Having caught sight of such phenomenon in his witness of Focalor's form, the prince couldn't help but become enthralled and mesmerized. He felt - at that time - that he could easily exchange his life for the passion, power and glory that awaited within. However, seeing the exterior of his first dungeon had him doubtful. The dark magi on the other hand held the look of a man starved of its desires. It hadn't surprised Hakuryuu to see the bright scarlet eyes glossing over in vast excitement. Judal would do as he liked, regardless of what may happen. All Hakuryuu could do was try his best, even if he felt swallowed up by the magi's overwhelming strength. Would he simply be led along by that infuriating hand which prevented him from proving him merit once more?

Looking over the dungeon's sandy stones, the prince noted the abundance of curling, twisting vines. Thickly, they seemed to caress against it more than climb and drawing closer he saw little white flowers blooming against the base of stone. Its petals illuminated with a soft and familiar warm light. As the prince leaned in, caressing his fingers against one of the petals, a large plum colored blub uncurled its tentacles, drawing down from above him.

Hakuryuu screamed as the flower's flesh like petals and vines wrapped itself around one of his legs, pulling him upwards and seeking to devour him. Struggling and kicking the plant away from his other leg, he made a reach for his spear. Just as his fingers had drawn it up, the plant gave a sudden, shrill cry. It quickly dropped its prey as a large shard of ice pierced its pink, tongue-like inwards. Soon after the bulbous plant exploded, raining down multicolored leaves in a shower of confetti.

"Haha! Crybaby almost got eaten by a _plant~_" Judal laughed, flipping his scepter in the air skillfully. The magi gathered up more shards of ice, flinging them at the remaining bulbs. He then squealed in delight as a waterfall of color exploded around them. Both flora and fauna erupted in a mass of petals and leaves, heavily covering the area as the magi used his powers until he felt satisfied.

When Hakuryuu's racing heart had stopped pounding within his chest, he gave Judal a glare. He _was_ thankful for his help nonetheless, even though it had made him feel that much more pathetic. "T-Thank you Judal, but...please allow me to do the fighting from now on. I have to win the djinn's recognition with my own strength."

"Eh? But that's boring. Can't we just go in and blast everything full of holes?" The magi chirped. He was keen to use as much power as he could, not having much of an opportunity to do so. In fact, he hadn't used all that much since his departure from Kou. With the black rukh filling his body, providing him with nervous energy, he felt ready to burst. Judal desperately wanted to destroy something, so much that he'd even beg his prince to let him.

"By we, you mean you. How am I to prove my worth when you slaughter whatever moves?"

"Eh, it's not my fault you're so weak and slow." The dark magi shrugged. He was about to dance circles around his prince, following the little black birds that wanted to caress against Hakuryuu's body.

"H-Hey! What are you-?" Judal's eyes grew wide, his tone loud and surprised as Hakuryuu took hold of his bangle laden wrist. With an unusual cheery look, the prince promptly tossed the oracle headfirst into the dungeon's shimmering entrance.

Judal wasn't about to let his prince get rid of him that easily and gripping his fingers into the material of the prince's white shirt, he dragged the younger man in with him.

* * *

After an arduous journey and hours spent cutting away and tripping over vines and roots, Jafar had finally made it toward the dungeon proper. It was...not at all what he had expected. From the look of it, a certain brattish magi had already traveled through the area more than likely stopping to satisfy his craving of needless destruction. If only his king would see past the magi's charm for the madness that lied within.

"Look Isaac, it's a cute ukeish boy."

A feminine and bubbly voice called out from behind Jafar and he spun on his heel to face it. "...What did you call me?" The advisor's green eyes turned grey, his pupils slitting like a serpent's. His darkening look told all it needed to in response to the stranger's words.

Thick curled locks of periwinkle bounced against a feminine chest as the women faced the dark knight as her side. "Our favorite _type~_" she spoke, bringing her hands up to her face. She blushed and swooned in a love struck manner, her hips swaying from side to side.

The dark knight continued to stare at Jafar, silent and unmoving. The woman - dressed like a story book princess, complete with fluttering, layered dress and dark buns in her hair - finished in her reverie. She turned to face him finally, a finger pressing up against her colored lip. "We could. Couldn't we, Isaac?"

The princess's knight nodded to the half-asked question and she smiled brightly, drawing her hands behind her back. "Come with us and your desires will also be fulfilled."

Jafar recognized the two from earlier but hadn't there been three? He wouldn't fall for an ambush, even if the two clearly looked incapable of coherent thought. Seeing the familiar signs - the markings against her forehead and the soulless, maddening eyes - he knew they were simply pawns of Al-Thamen.

"My dear _Isaac~_ let us give this boy what he truly desires." The lady like princess drew forth a staff, pointing it toward Jafar in command. What once would have been a beautiful scepter was now tainted and black. The lifeless vessel seemed capable of sucking all color from the world.

"Perhaps you should stop reading dirty comics and go find a proper boyfriend." Metal gleamed against pale skin as Jafar drew forth his daggers, fingers curling over the scarlet wires that had held them against his wrists.

In turn the knight drew his sword, slicing it toward the advisor's mid-section. The strike was quick and precise, as if guided by some external force. Its sharpened edge met against Jafar's body before he realized it, cutting against his robes and staining it red. The sword curved around for its second strike but before the gleaming metal could meet its mark Jafar caught it between his daggers. The knight was faster than Jafar had anticipated and he knew he'd not have enough time to call upon his household vessel.

The adviser's thin and agile frame was no match for the knight's strength and his daggers gave way to the stronger force as the knight freed his blade, easily flinging Jafar's body into the air. As he felt the force of air against his back, Jafar braced himself for impact. However, none came. Whether by design or purely by accident, his body had met against the dungeon's glittering entrance. Its gel like door sucked him deeper within like a desert's sand trap.

* * *

Judal had been in a lot of dungeons. And those dungeons he had raised on Al-Thaman's orders. With the exception of two, which he had he raised of his own will. Vinea's dungeon for Kougyoku and Zagan's dungeon, which he had raised a year ago for Hakuryuu. The magi had been curious of how he would coerce his prince into taking it on and claiming its power, but things had turned out better than he expected. Even now with the two of them separated.

The dark magi waltzed along the cold, solitary corridor, eying up the giant iron soldiers that numerously lined its walls. Other than this, nothing stood out or was remarkable in the slightest. Judal hated the silence more than the cold, slate and black hallway. His mind seemed to rebel in these isolated moments, forcing him to recall the unpleasant, painful past. Relating to what his mind wanted him to see, as well as the emotions they invoked was nothing more than confusion and irritation leading to pain. He'd stop it himself or give anything to make it stop.

It was nearly to that point and seeking a distraction Judal took out his scepter, pointing it at one of the iron statues. With a bright light and crackling noise he fired off a bolt of lightning, watching as it struck against the tall armored man. It's stone and plated body cracked and fell to the ground, the resulting crunch of stone echoing out like a death knell.

That definitely made Judal feel better. The rukh's dark hue began to surround him, saturating his body with its feverish power. He fired again. Then again. And once more. The oracle watched as each bolt flickered and jumped, hitting against the lumps of metal and stone as they fell in raucous cheer. Making a game of it now, the magi flicked his scepter between his fingers, directing the single bolt into zigzagging from one side of the hall to the other.

Striking one of the statues against the back of its head caused it to tilt forward, smacking against its neighbor. The force caused this one to fall as well, smacking onto the other at its side and soon a chaotic domino effect was underway. Each stone solider was now forcibly slammed into the other and the sound became so deafening that Judal had to hold his palms against his ears until the rumbling faded off into the distance.

There was now quite the mess but it hadn't mattered as the magi was bored of walking by now. Calling the rukh to his command, Judal began to drift along eyeing his work with vibrant, crimson eyes. Movement caught them and he sped forward, stopping below a small, blue skinned creature that struggled against the debris that now trapped it. The dungeon like creature gave a small cry as if it could feel more than see the dark presence above him. It tried to run but its vine-like tail was caught and with an odd squeak it landed on its rear.

"_Yo~_ chibi weird thing." Judal descended down carefully, eyeing up the plant like creature with avid curiosity. In his previous forays into dungeons, the creatures were always some type of monstrous or menacing animal. This one however...was surprisingly cute.

"H-Help _me_~" Wide, lucid blue eyes looked up into the magi's. Its little blue arms reached out as if the oracle were its mother.

"Sure, why not." Judal approached the weird thing, looking down at it for a moment before poking it in the stomach. It gave a small, cute sounding giggle and for a long moment Judal subjected it to tickle torture. Whatever this thing was, he now wanted to keep it.

"M-My tail is stuck." It said, recovering from Judal's moments of play. It didn't seem to mind the magi's touch and it turned, motioning to the heavy stone that was preventing his movement.

Pointing his scepter in the direction of said stone, Judal summoned forth a torrent of wind. Firing it forth he watched the heavy chipped stones fly through the air, its force great enough to skip them down the corridor. And with them the little blue creature. The magi laughed as the plant like thing tumbled away, its voice a soft squeak of alarm. His laughter was cut short however as something small and round struck him in the back of the head.

"HEY!" Whoever had done that would pay dearly. Rubbing at back of his head, Judal turned...and saw the same small creature looking up at him.

"What the heck? How'd you do that!?"

The creature merely stared up at the oracle as if determining his ambiguous nature. Having made up its mind, it began pulling at the magi's clothing, using the material as an anchor as it ascended to sit upon the magi's shoulder. "_Phew~_"

Judal glanced over at the thing now resting its head against his hair. "What the heck are you?"

"I'm..." It paused thoughtfully, its small fingers wrapping themselves in the mess of raven colored hair. "Me!"

The magi laughed at the response but paused, his expression now curious. This little creature had such an abundance of white rukh that he could feel the lull of its calming warmth. Judal realized this was something he hadn't felt in sometime, having become accustomed to using only black rukh. It wasn't worth the headache of thinking over however, so he simply let the fluttering white birds do as they liked.

Scooping up the small figure, Judal tossed it lightly into the air, catching it a moment later. The blue-hued plant child laughed, enjoying such a thrilling sensation. "You smell like flowers."

"That's _because~_" It paused to nuzzle against the oracle's cheek. "I was made with trees and flowers and human magoi!" It said, both proud and fascinated by its own nature.

"Huh..." Judal was surprised. He knew - mostly as he had learned - that dungeon creatures could be created by a djinn's power. He just didn't know _how_ it was done and no one in Kou had bothered to do such a thing. Plus, he had never encountered any that could speak or move as if they had a will of its own.

The plant like child jumped off the oracles shoulder, floating down to the rumble strewn floor below. Its little legs carried it to a nearby wall where a door suddenly appeared. "_Magi~_ come this _way~_"

Judal was starting to take a liking to such a cute, weird looking creature and agreed to follow him, entering the door behind it.

* * *

Thick mists surrounded a prone body, its moisture clinging to ruined clothes while the ongoing sound of rushing water roused the adviser from his unconscious dreaming. Opening his eyes, Jafar realized he had fallen onto a patch of green, lush grass. A waterfall tumbled nosily behind him while wildflowers lined the edge of the embankment. Lying on his back he could see the vast, temple like ceiling and all around him tall pillars stood, half crumbled away from age while thick vines drew over like a flowering canopy. The room curved in a wide circle and its tall, white doors were barred by chains of vines so thick he doubted his daggers would be effective against them.

Sitting upwards, Jafar's eyes caught the familiar glimmer of gold as piles of treasure scattered about the room. Instantly, he knew where he had landed being in similar rooms before. But...had he really landed in this dungeon's treasure room? Jafar knew what was _supposed_ to happen if he had tried to enter another dungeon, as Sinbad had attempted to do so himself despite his last djinn's warning not to. As the king stepped forth the dungeon vanished, only to reappear the moment Sinbad backed away as if it were a desert mirage. This was clear proof of being unable to enter. So, why hadn't a similar thing happened to him? Why had he fallen into the room which contained the vessel itself, bypassing its obstacles?

In the near distance, a feminine voice began to sing. Soft and soothing, its melody instilled a sense of adoration and reverence. While the syntax was in the Toran language, many of the words were older or those he hadn't learned or knew of yet. When the voice - and song - faded off into the distance a shadowy figure appeared, gliding acrossed the mix of marble and dirt as if in search of something.

Jafar's heart to leap into this throat as the black robed figure noticed his presence and turned to greet him. The man wore a white hood, along with an unmistakable checkered mask. White lace draped against his mouth, covering whatever emotion might have been displayed. The gleam of scarlet from the man's eyes fixated on the adviser and the man waved cordially.

First a knight and now an instigator. Could things have gotten any worse? If Jafar believed in any sort of god, he would have started praying.


	7. Time Does Not Go Back

_A/N: A lot of plot this time around (next chapter there will be tentacles!) this would have been up sooner but I had insomina for a week :P  
Thanks to those who contiune to read on and thanks to SarcasticSeraph who helped with ideas and chapter split_

* * *

_Flame and Shadow danced within Hakuryuu's eyes as the vision of his younger self came into view. Debris littered the paths around him while destruction rained from above. His small weak body dashed along the corridors of the palace as his brother's voice commanded him to run. Run as fast as he could from this fiery hell. Fear gripped his racing heart, beating madly against his chest and he could still feel that film of blood, hot and wet as it oozed down his body, protecting what it could of him._

_This blood was all that remained of his elder brother as he - and the rest of his family - became swallowed up by the ensuing chaos. _

_The young prince stumbled. Falling to the ground, his hands and knees scuffled and bruised. A curtain of white clouded his vision as a robed woman passed before him. Radiant, pure and surprisingly unharmed she appeared like a goddess to him. With a sweet smile and gentle laugh she leaned down, looking upon him with a motherly expression. _

_"Swear that you will fight until your last breath." Hakuryuu heard his brother's words echoing out of the woman's mouth. He remembered then. These were his brother's last words. His brothers dying wish that the women before him be killed._

_A mantra chanted itself within his mind, becoming an unforgettable curse that could never be erased._

_You __**will**__ do it_

_Determination_

_You will __**do**__ it_

_Desire _

_You will do __**it**_

_Death_

* * *

The voice of a man Hakuryuu could no longer place chanted to him as he awoke. It was that dream again. It had been some time since the horrid memory of his past disturbed his slumber. This dream - along with his desire and determination - drove him forth to accomplish...something. Hakuryuu had yet to figure out what the voice had wanted him to do. It begged desperately for _something_, but all he could do was struggle helplessly against the fog that clouded his memories

In this way, he knew how Judal felt. Only he never experienced the magi's headaches. It had been the start of things that drew the two closer.

Regardless, the prince still wanted to become a powerful, resolute force. Much like his cousin Kouen, he wished to gain the strength to protect. The power to fight for his remaining family. Even if he wasn't directly related to them, they still cared and raised him well.

"_Ha-ku-ryuu~_" Echoed a voice he knew too well. Another man from hazy memories. Of all the things Hakuryuu doubted in life, he hoped the times spent with Judal - when the magi wasn't tormenting him - were real.

Feeling a sudden weight upon his chest, the prone prince opened his eyes to cast a reproachful gaze. He was under the impression that it had been Judal sitting upon him but to his surprise it was a strange blue creature. It's gray, wavy hair was wreathed with feathers and hearts and it wore a white skirt to cover its indecency.

"_Hello~_ welcome to Zagan's stylish dungeon!" The creature greeted. Its thin, vine like tail swished back and forth like a pet pleased to see its master.

"This little pipsqueak is great." Judal picked up the dungeon creature by its sleek tail and it gave a squeak of protest. Its small legs and arms flounced around as the magi placed him on his shoulder where it began to cling against his neck possessively.

"What is it?" Hakuryuu questioned as he sat up. His dark hair tumbled messily against his face and pulling off the pin of his ornament he let the remaining strands fall against his shoulders. With his fingers he began sorting it through.

"No idea, but it found you." Judal replied, pausing in his poking of the creature's back to admire his prince with his hair down. It was as uncommon of a sight as his own hair flowing loose.

"I'm your _guide~_" The pint-sized creature sing-songed in a declaration to them. "And I'll show you _all~_ the good things this dungeon has to offer!"

"Yeah? Take us to the djinn so Crybaby-chan can get his power." Judal replied, poking and teasing at the small creature. It purred, nuzzling itself against the magi's neck and as Judal gave a wide grinning smile it was obvious the two had developed a fondness for one another.

Semi-ignoring the two's conversation, knowing that he'd get dragged along regardless of his input, Hakuryuu got to his feet. He brushed off the remnants of leaves and petals that had clung to him. Apparently, a large pile of foliage had broken his fall from above and the upset of pollen within was what had caused him to drift off into slumber, leaving him defenseless until just this moment.

"Let's go!" Judal smiled, cheerfully taking his prince's hand. The magi's boundless energy pulled them forward and Hakuryuu was left with the sense of mild confusion, but he did his best to follow along.

At the dungeon creatures direction they wandered in-between and around bizarrely decorated trees. Tall, multi-hued flowers bloomed along the thickened grass, looking up at them with sinister faces. Beyond the lined pathways lurked lotus blubs, their vibrant decadence surfacing from dark, ominous waters. At their approach a slew of saliva steeped tentacles arose. Twisting and pulsating, they gave off a perverse air. As they coiled out to reach them, Hakuryuu recalled his earlier encounter and quickly swung his spear, tearing at them with wild and frantic effort.

Judal watched as they fell helplessly to the ground, liquefying and disappearing into the grass below. Patting his prince on the head earned him a cold glare as Hakuryuu suspected the magi was insulting him, but his agitated expression softened as he noticed the pleased look within Judal's eyes. The magi drew his fingers through the prince's loose hair distractedly, causing him to blush. Hakuryuu was about to knock Judal's hand away but the dungeon creature interrupted them, urging them forward with his next set of directions.

It was now Judal's turn to show off and he was all too happy to. Without pause or logic he blasted at anything and everything with shimmering shards of ice, turning the forest into a frozen wonderland. As they moved on, Judal content for the moment, Hakuryuu began to think this was more akin to a house of horrors than an actual dungeon. Everything they encountered had been given eyes and mouths, even the flowers moved about in a twist of vine like legs. The dungeon was alive with the magoi of its victims. Those that had failed to claim the djinn's power now gave life to the very thing they had sought.

Sitting atop the magi's head like a conductor, the dungeon creature continued to lead them. Right into the paths of danger. Judal found the whole experience fun rather than the harrowing experience it was meant to be and Hakuryuu, more panicked than fearful, became increasingly frustrated by the experience. Judal - and the dungeon creature - were dictating it all, stealing away Hakuryuu's chance of impressing the djinn by allowing him to fight only when it proved he'd struggle to do so or when the magi became bored of fighting.

And now...they had reached the end. The three stood before an extravagant mask like door, pausing thoughtfully. Even Judal looked lost within the strangeness of his own illogical mind. Hakuryuu couldn't help but feel the strange yet familiar pull of black rukh before them and wondered if Judal hadn't been caught up in the same sensation.

Whatever happened from this moment onward, Hakuryuu would see to it that he impressed this djinn. He had to. No matter what it cost.

* * *

The masked figure of the Organization was both surprised and pleased to see the slender body of Sindria's advisor cast aside amidst the grassy embankment. What an interesting turn of events for both to be led into this very place. Irrevocably, the masked man had stepped within the dungeon's doorway only to step out into the dome of the treasure room. He had not been surprised. In fact, he had counted on such a thing considering the nature of this particular dungeon.

Jade shifted to grey as the former assassin's eyes narrowed dangerously. The organization's magician glanced down to the man slowly rising upwards and the gleam of metal caught his attention as the Sindrian man slipped the triangular blades from his wrists, holding them as though he'd strike.

"Such a lovely expression..." Ithnan remarked with a chuckle as dangerous eyes met his half hidden scarlet ones. He always liked the look of hatred within a man eyes, more so when he had been the cause of it. Ever since the day he had cursed the Sindrian King, the former assassin had awaken to his emotions. To watch the boy develop and struggle with unfamiliar feelings was extremely fascinating.

"Do you look at your king with such eyes?" Though hidden by a veil of white, Ithnan's mouth turned upwards as he watched the darkness swirl surround Jafar. It pleased him to see the former assassin still bore the mark of his organization's training. The cold, ashen eyes were merely the sign of their mind alteration process. A plan meant to separate men from their humanity and emotions, forming them into perfect, obedient killers. Sinbad and his home country had seen to the clan's destruction but their purpose had long since been completed. Assassins were now a thing of the past and he knew the boy would always feel alienated because of it.

"Don't even speak to me." Jafar threatened, his eyes narrowing with dark intent.

"After what you've put Sinbad through, we swore to kill each and every one of you."

"I never thought you felt that way about me." Ithnan once again chuckled. "It's been a long time since I was obsessed over." He remained as harmless as ever, still standing beside the embankment. The once assassin was far from threatening and he had a few moments to spare for the boy. "Come now, neither of us want to die. So...why don't we talk for a moment?"

"This won't end well, will it?" Jafar tensed but he knew he had nowhere to run. Surrounded by the waterfall, its embankment and Ithnan before him they both knew he was trapped.

"It'll tell you a truth. In this place, we are both defenseless. You can't use your household vessel and the abundance of white rukh interferes with my abilities. Ithnan drew away the cloth covering his mouth, pushing the material down to rest against his neck. "In such case, it wouldn't hurt to hear me out would it?" He paused a moment, the odd glimmer of a black bird snapping to white caught his attention. It hadn't been many, but enough to know someone was interfering. Good, his influx of black rukh within the dungeon was going as planned.

"Your skills as an assassin are useful. Perhaps you would consider joining our Father if you were to be without your King." Ithnan continued. He knew what was about to awaken and when it did, everything would change.

Jafar narrowed his eyes once more and Ithnan chuckled. That cold, bitter glare matched well with the boy's murderous intent and the magician watched as the rukh continued to shift about them. "You're insane if you think I'll agree to that."

"It's something for you to consider. However, my objective is not with you or your King this time."

"Judal then?" Jafar was not at all surprised when he saw Ithnan nod. It had been a while since both the magi and the Kou prince had been away from the Empire. It was only logical someone would show up once they left the barrier. However, it was strange that only Ithnan had been sent to reclaim them. Perhaps they didn't view Sindria as the threat Judal made it out to be.

"As well as the young prince of the Empire. The magi as well as my benefactor are quite fond of him. I also have a personal investment in both."

"People aren't tools to be used and thrown away by your organization." Anger flared within at the thought of Hakuryuu being used. Perhaps he had come to like the prince more than he realized.

"We're all tools to be used by someone." Ithnan replied with finality. The emotion behind the words caught Jafar by surprise, but the grip against his weapons tightened. "Sinbad isn't so dissimilar from our organization. He charms those he sees as useful into serving his country. Just as we seek those that would serve our Father."

Jafar's hatred only deepened at those undeniable words. Even if his life belonged to Sinbad, he wanted that. Desired and welcomed the chance to be his king's tool. Either by the organization's training or by his own decision it was clear he'd do anything for the man he owed his life to. But then, it struck him what Ithnan was trying to do and why he had come. For as little emotion as he held, it shocked him enough to show on his face.

"I see that you understand." Ithnan replied, watching the shift of emotion as it crossed the former assassin's face. "I'm here only to see that Judal and the Prince are returned once this dungeon is completed. The rest..." Ithnan paused to chuckle. "Is as Fate dictates."

It all made sense. Assassinating Kougyoku and framing Sindria was meant as a test. If Hakuryuu talked, he'd be framed for treason. If he followed though, it would spark the war the Kou Empire had wanted. If he did nothing, he'd be seen as weak and worthless. It seemed no matter what choice Hakuryuu made he'd be facing death.

And that was merely Kouen's plan. The truly sickening part was Al-Thamen's involvement. Sindria was the perfect place to crush Hakuryuu's thoughts of deflecting and seeking outside aid. They knew what type of man Sinbad was and what he'd think of Hakuryuu. Even with Judal's help, the Sindrian King would still refuse him. That was not all. They chanced that Hakuryuu's status and polite, innocent nature would lure him into relations they could later use against him. And Jafar had done exactly that.

The events had played out as expected and the dungeon was the finale. Ithnan planned to take back Judal and make Hakuryuu curse his fate, turning him into Kou's first black king. With a djinn, a magi and depravity, the prince could likely destroy Reim.

Knowing the truth turned Jafar's hatred into blood lust. The mark from his life as an assassin began to show as his eyes clouded over. They both knew how determined an assassin could be when it came carrying out their task.

"What will you do with the two that came here?" Jafar asked, slow and forced. He was tempering his anger as best he could. Though he wanted nothing more than to sink his blade deeply within the magician's covered throat, watching as the man's blood poured over his hands and the life fade from his eyes.

"You've had the pleasure of meeting Dunya and her knight I take it." Ithnan sounded impressed, as thought he hadn't expected the two to meet, or at least survive the encounter alive. "I'd not be a very good son if I returned home empty handed, now would I?"

Just as Jafar moved to attack a loud explosion shook the room. The door at the far end fractured into a dozen pieces as a flash of light cleaved the thickened vines barring the way. In the aftermath, two figures stood, half shadowed by clouds of debris and white rukh…


	8. Sentimental Curse

_A/N: Its the tentacle chapter! Well, part of it. I seem to have gone south with my couples but I enjoyed Jafar's and Ithnan's exchange so much that I ran away with it and ended up with this. I've also deviated from the normal opinion of Jafar's sexuality and given an interesting twist to his name and the one he used earlier. There is plenty of sex in this chapter to make up for the lack of it early on. Thanks to SarcasticSeraph for looking things over and a big thanks to everyone whose favorited and watched this story. Hearts to you all~_

* * *

"Yo, djinn. We finally made _it~_"

The childlike voice of Judal chirped as the dark haired magi casually strolled inside. Following after was the short, spear-wielding prince and atop the prince sat the human like dungeon creature. Its little blue hands gripped the sides of Hakuryuu's crown as though it were a steering device and from the prince's harassed expression it was likely the case.

"There you are, Judal." Ithnan said, his tone soft and eerily soothing. As the dark figure stepped forward a small blade nicked his forehead, loosening the white turban. The material, cut clean down its center, gave away to long strands of forest hued hair which clung to the magician's mask and shoulders.

"If you wanted me, you could have merely asked." Ithnan said with a chuckle, now turning toward Jafar. The advisers slate grey eyes still held that desire to kill. "I heard you've earned quite the reputation for sexual torture."

Jafar flushed but his eyes narrowed, fixing upon the smudge of red behind the magician's mask. Raising hand and dagger, Jafar poised to strike a second time but Judal suddenly ran forward, stopping him from doing so.

"EH!? What are _you_ doing here?" Judal stopped inches from the magician, as if he were scared. Though he hardly looked it and began a slow curious pace in front of him. The action was hardly surprising. Not only was the magi full of boisterous energy, he also tended to become distracted easily.

"To collect you, oracle. Let us return, there are things we must do." Ithnan extended his hand, beckoning Judal to him.

Stopping in his pace, Judal looked toward the outstretched hand then to the magician. Then - slowly and reluctantly - he walked forward, taking his time to cross the short distance between them. The fun was over and it was time to go back. Even if he really didn't want to leave, the magi knew he could never escape. It was meaningless to try and Sinbad would never accept him, never really save him. They would never conqueror the world together and he had ran off hoping that stupid king would finally accept his offer.

Judal laughed - loudly - then broke into a smile as he drew closer to Ithnan. It had been nice. Nice enough to endure the punishment he'd later receive. After all, he had done what he had wanted to for ages. Attacking and playing with Sinbad, hiding in his country and watching the constant search for him. Leading Hakuryuu around a dungeon and beating things alongside him. And, most importantly, giving his prince the immeasurable power he had wanted. Perhaps Ithnan would let him watch the djinn choose his prince. After all, it was he who had decided to give _this_ djinn to Hakuryuu.

Just as Judal's wrist became encircled by the magician's fingers, a vine drew around his waist hoisting him up and out of Ithnan's reach. "What the hell!?" Judal yelled, crying out in surprise at the sudden kidnapping. His body squirmed and his legs kicked uselessly in midair as he tried to escape. Tenderly, the same vines wrapped around his forearms, binding them together and pulling them up above his head. The magi's legs became entwined as well, the thick green vines circling the material of his pants as they parted them slightly. More came to encircle his body, snaking against his exposed waist and hips and he gave an unrepressed shiver at their touch.

The same happened to Hakuryuu and Jafar as well, each giving loudly worded protests that quickly dissolved into shuddering moans. The slick, pulsating vines continued to curl and wrap themselves against their bodies and Jafar cried out first, panting heavily as his bare thighs were captured and parted. By now it was obvious the adviser - as well as the prince - were being squeezed in places plants didn't belong. Jafar attempted to squirm out of the things reach, using his knifes to cut away the tentacle like vines, but both he and Hakuryuu were helplessly draw up in the dungeon's idea of bondage play. Their weapons and struggles proved useless against the many vines that caressed them with surprisingly gentleness.

"You've always had strange tastes, but isn't this a bit much?" Ithnan asked as Hakuryuu cried out, his throaty protests more pleading than the other two. The prince's clothing was being pulled away by the very vines that had begun to run acrossed his chest, seeking out his sensitive spots.

"I don't care much for what happens..." Ithnan continued, his soft voice carrying throughout the heightened warmth of the room. The white rukh grew more active as Judal's body arched into the vines. His usual cocky voice turned bewildered but just as loud as he was touched in places he had never been before.

"...But try to go easy on them." Ithnan reminded, only half-listening to the three bound and pleasured men. He now turned his focus to the ambling dungeon creature. It came to stand before him, looking up with a hand to its mouth as if deciding if it liked this strange man or not.

As the three were distracted by the molesting vines it gave Ithnan the freedom to say what he liked. Not that it would have stopped him, but it certainly seemed less suspicious to speak to the creature with such familiarity. It also meant less questions and everyone _always_ had questions.

"You can't keep Judal, I'm afraid. He's needed in our plans. But, I can't really go against a djinn in his own dungeon."

The little version of the djinn - as that's very much what he was - spoke up. "You never _did_ do a good job convincing the _master~_" It crossed its arms over its flat bare chest, tilting its head up and away in a gesture of defiance. It came over pouty and adorable more than the threat and arrogance it had meant to be.

"I...think it's the case of different ideals." Ithnan focused his gaze upon the small thing, regarding it with an unreadable expression. The magician had - this entire time - held his arms within his robe, looking quite relaxed. He even smiled from time to time, his lip curling upward to mask the illness he felt at the white rukh's presence. He may have to do something soon or he'd not last much longer with its increase through the area.

Even though Judal had long since stopped his use of white rukh, he suspected it was the djinn's influence that was creating them. It now held two subjects with rukh enough to do so. However, all three were easy to manipulate into turning black if he had need of it. "Either way, it's interesting to watch fate answer for its crimes to the world."

"Crime?" The little djinn looked up at the magician with its clear blue and curious eyes. As a creation of magoi given life, Ithnan doubted it had much intelligence beside what its creator had instilled within it. Still, he was impressed the djinn of life had given speech and independence to a construct. He wasn't far off in obtaining the work himself, Isaac being his trial case.

"Everything someone loves in the world has a side they also hate." With a wave of his hand, a mist of silent black formed. Thrusting his hand inside, he pulled out a small and ineffective looking weapon. It was originally meant to reap and harvest fields but now did so in a more sinister way.

Raising the scythe like staff Ithnan drove it down, swinging the smoky weapon in an arch toward the djinn like creature. Its death wail went unnoticed and ironically timed as one of the men, more than likely Judal, reached his climax. The magi's loud cry of pleasure downed out everything else and even he had to repress a shiver from it.

Next came Hakuryuu, his eyes glazing over as drool pooled from his mouth. The satisfied expression told him that the prince had given in long ago, faster than he would have expected from a man with such fierce determination. The prince's legs and hips were drenched as he had released more heavily than Judal. It seemed he was also a virgin. At least for the moment. As impatient and rude as the djinn was, he was at least kind enough to get them used to such intense pleasures.

All three, Ithnan noticed, were exposed and bare of their clothing, the vines having preferred the closer contact. More than likely it was to better taste their magoi. To him, it wasn't a surprise. The djinn always had been the perverse sort.

The last of the three - Jafar - had resisted the djinn's advances the longest. He had even managed to cut off several more coils of vines before finally giving in. And now his protesting cries were nothing more than soft, pleasured moans.

The name of his king echoed from parched lips as the adviser's body shivered. A thick, pulsating vine was wrapped around Jafar's hardened cock. It squeezed and tugged against him while a thinner one played over and around its head. Ithnan could see the beads of moisture pooling out and being used as lubricant by another vine that was sliding against the budding nipples of the advisers pale chest.

The former assassin was holding out incredibly well against the waves of orgasm that continuously slammed against his body. Ithnan watched as the man jerked and quivered. And even when the pale body arched up in painful near release, crying out the name of his King as he denied himself what others happily received.

Ithnan wondered if Sinbad knew of his advisers lustful fantasies, of his obvious denial of sexual pleasure. Though the Sindrian King did seem to be inclined to all sexes, the way the adviser was acting told him the two never did as Jafar would have liked. This gave the dark magician an idea. Something he could use later on.

As Ithnan reached for the advisers swelled member the vines instantly retracted and Jafar breathed a sigh of relief. Under the impression he had finally fought off the djinn's advances, he opened his eyes. However, the sight before him was far from expected.

The dark magician had leaned in, his mouth opening wide as a hand directed Jafar's aching cock toward it. A light pink tongue unfurled from pale lips and at its touch upon him the adviser jerked, his voice cracking as his breath was taken away.

"What a nice expression." Ithnan spoke, but his voice was different. It hadn't been that quiet, derisive tone but instead deeper, arrogant and sultry. A charming, warmth that the adviser was intimately familiar with. "It's something I've wanted to see for a while."

"The hell are you doing?!" Jafar cried out, his voice edging toward anger but the pleasure of Ithnan's tongue swirling against his swollen cock pacified him.

"What indeed..." Ithnan smirked, his words still coming with great familiarity. Jafar attempted to glare but found his head lulling back, his voice an echoing moan as that soft, wet appendage pressed itself against him in heavy strokes.

"Don't you...dare talk in his voice." The adviser threatened, struggling against the vines that continued to hold his body taunt and suspended. His voice rose in a chorus of pleasure as his body quivered. Ithnan was working his fingers deftly at the base of Jafar's cock while his lips and tongue delicately slid against the head.

A throaty moan escaped wet lips. A familiar noise Jafar had often dreamed of. While he heard the king's cries and calls himself, they had never been directed at him or to him. He imagined - quite a number of times while stroking himself - what it must be like. The feel of Sin's saliva coating thickly against him, the sound of his breath coming in short gasping pants, the indistinct smell of his cologne...

Only now...all of this was reality. The dark magician's touch became the familiar one of Sinbad's. Or...perhaps...the feel of human touch. Something the vines could not imitate. Jafar didn't want to believe it, to fall for Ithnan's tricks and attempted to deny the voice, reject the sensations.

As Jafar fell quiet Ithnan drew off, a string of saliva connecting cock to mouth as the magician met Jafar's eyes. "Are you going to chastise me, Ja'far? Tell me this isn't what you want?"

The pause between the letters was something only Sinbad did when he was speaking - no, pleading - with Jafar. The times when Jafar had been lecturing him, or the times Sinbad would say his name right before blurting out something he knew he'd regret or sigh from.

"I can better reflect on my mistakes with you on top of me." Ithnan replied, the foreign voice coming out of his mouth naturally as though it was meant to be his. "Or rather...with you inside of me." He continued in that alluring, half laugh that Sinbad would do when teasing someone.

"Sin..." Jafar sighed, shifting his hips forward as he moaned deeply. For a moment he almost gave in. Believing that the tongue claiming him - that secret, sensitive part of him - was the man he willingly gave everything to. "I can't believe this."

"I certainly can. Isn't this your idea of a hot sexual fantasy?" The magician asked, using the high king's lewd words. But even with practice, he hadn't managed to completely capture the first class singularities wit.

"You're far off from knowing what incites me." Jafar replied with enough tone to sound sarcastic through his moans. Everytime he'd close his eyes he'd see that familiar hue of purple spread out against his pale, marked thighs. He imaged Sinbad's wine tinged lips pressing intimately close, slipping over him and then...sliding back and forth along that part of him.

"Wouldn't this be the type of thing your king would never do?" Red eyes peered up, entrapping green as his head continued to bob up and down. Jafar could feel the magician's mouth now fully upon him. Hot and wet as his tongue curved around his teeth in a way he wished they hadn't.

In part, the magician was right. Switch tendencies were interesting. It wasn't far-fetched he had turned out this way considering it was just another role to be played. Roles he could mold to suit the situation. The nice part of being a switch was covering for his inability to finish properly while still satisfying his need to dominate while being dominated. He could play the submissive end, giving without receiving, though he much preferred to bind and rile them for hours before hand.

"I can't see why a man like you would bother." Jafar snarked but drew his head back in a loud cry as Ithnan's teeth grazed heavily against him. "...Imitating a better man." He paused, catching his breath to form the words. "Did you sell your pride as well as your dignity?"

"It's a shame I didn't get much out of the deal, I should have asked for better." Ithnan chuckled. His reply that mellifluous flutter of his own voice.

The adviser's reaction to Ithnan's slight sadism intrigued him and tapping his hand against the vines, he watched as they obeyed his unspoken command. Skillful and gentle, they roped around the adviser's torso, tilting him back slightly before releasing his thighs and arms. They now drew over his ankles and knees, spreading and parting his legs before binding his wrists behind his back.

This sudden unexpected method of bondage caused Jafar's body to tremble. His breath caught in his throat and even his cock gave away to enjoyment of the situation. He knew it was pointless to deny it, but that didn't mean he couldn't react to it. "Being humiliated by you mean nothing to me." He spit toward the magician who leaned away, laughing softly.

"For one raised solely as a tool, your desires will always be that of your master's."

Using the sensuality of the Sindrian king's touch, Ithnan drew his hands along Jafar's thighs. Kneading them roughly, he tested his thought to what the adviser would like and was proven correctly when the pale body trembled beneath him. Jafar struggled, resisting yet yearning for more. And while Ithnan was rough and forceful, his grip demonstrated the dominance Sinbad would have used when taking a conquest.

Ithnan's time spent watching the king take pleasure in women had paid off. Almost as well as his infiltration of the king's brothel alongside Judal - who remained amusingly unsuspecting of him the entire time.

To the former assassin, Ithnan's touches were intense, but in a gratifying way. It was the way he had wanted to be treated. The way he ached for Sin to take his body.

Jafar knew Ithnan was right, his only desire _was_ for Sin. To be needed by him. To be wanted by him. To do everything and anything Sin asked. And...to please and make his master happy. He belonged to Sin and - just like Judal - would kill anyone that placed their hands on him.

For the longest moment Jafar lost himself and before he had even realized it he was whimpering and begging for more. For his cock to be handled roughly, for heat and breath to be pressed heavily against him. The magician continued to tease, captivated by the advisers quick submission to his king's touch. There was much he could do and his plan had evolved from the simple cursed bite he had intended on.

Ithnan bathed in the bright, pleasured colored eyes as his fingers and tongue roughly assault the adviser's body. He hadn't given up using Sinbad's voice and touch. It worked too well for him and he planned to continue until the end. Curving his lips into a smile Ithnan drew up and off Jafar, listening to the sigh and gasp of air that escaped the pale half-open lips. Again, the magician's fingers tapped against the vines holding Jafar steady and in an instant they coiled and shaped before them, forming itself into a curved seat that Ithnan then relaxed into.

"Such self denial is cute in a boy like you." Ithnan spoke, shifting his robes up and over his waist before settling himself back comfortably. "I heard you like a man's release to be thick. As it happens, it's been a long while for me."

Jafar merely narrowed his eyes which caused Ithnan to chuckle, sending that light pleasant laughter of Sinbad's out into the thick, sex tinged air. "There is one thing I'd like you to think about." Ithnan paused to flick his tongue over his lips, further tasting the man he had his mouth around moments earlier. "...And that is for you to join us. Join our Father and his organization."

"I thought you said you weren't here for me." Jafar asked, eyes widening as his body was suddenly freed and he landed - as though planned - into the magician's lap.

"I had a change of heart." Ithnan took hold of Jafar's legs, wrapping them around his waist. Then did the same with his wrists, resting them again his shoulders as they pressed their bodies against one another.

Chilled fingers pressed into the adviser's thin frame, outlining the ribs before clawing delightfully over his back. Jafar shuddered deeply, his eyes closing to ignore the vision of the magician before him. Ithnan's breath was surprisingly warm and matched well with Sinbad's deep, velour tone. The king's voice was stained with pleasure as the magician moaned and Jafar's breath caught in his throat as his pale nipples were grazed by Ithnan's sharp nails.

"I'd hate to see you waste your talents with any less than your worth." Ithnan whispered, pressing his body firmly against Jafar who curled his fingers into the dark mantle about his shoulders. "And that talent can be worth a lot to us."

Jafar opened his eyes, bright and murderous even with the pleasure seizing him. He could feel Ithnan's excitement rubbing between his legs, teasing against him in a Sin like manner. "If its talent you're looking for, go hire a prostitute."

Ithnan laughed. "You never used to be so cynical. It's a rather nice side of you." Pushing his hips upwards, he slid his thickness against Jafar's entrance causing him to cry out and shudder. Reaching back, he squeezed the soft round flesh before parting them further.

"I heard that this moment is one of the best. If done well, you'll feel light headed."

Ithnan informed him, shifting his body for a moment before thrusting the thick head of cock deep inside Jafar, foregoing any sort of lubricant.

Jafar was somewhat lost between pain and pleasure as his hands tightened their grip against the black mantle. He tried to find his voice, only for it to come out in hot, heavy gasps of air. Eventually his breath grew steady and his cries subsided as he became used to the dark magician thrusting heavily inside of him.

Once again Jafar felt his body jerk from the shock as Ithnan drove even deeper within him. With a shuddering crying, the adviser lost himself again, giving way to that strong sense of vertigo. In that moment, Jafar caught sight of a spiral of black. It circled around them, calling...chanting...welcoming. And then that moment was gone and he was back to himself, breathing heavily and panting against the magician's shoulder.

Jafar pushed himself back only for Ithnan to pull him forward. Between them, it became a coverted dance, the two caught in a frenzy of lust as they pulled and pushed. Both cried and drew heavy breath, but neither slowed nor relented in their dominance against the other.

"I always thought..." Jafar paused to swallow, his voice cracking slightly. "It was like experiencing fifty sugar rushes at once."

Ithnan laughed, moaning a moment later as Jafar pressed deeply against him. Even in this, the adviser played the magician at his own game and it was Ithnan's turn to cry and shudder as Jafar swirled his hips, grinding and pounding heavily against the magician's body.

"I offer you this." Ithnan replied after a long moment. It seemed to Jafar the magician had given in, his body dancing at his command, obeying and crying out at his whims. "The chance to use your body once more." Ithnan saw the unmistakable spark in the adviser's eyes and he leaned back with heavy moan, watching the sweat beaded down the pale, shuddering chest.

"Did you just call me a whore?"

"You did bid me to hire one." Came Ithnan's soft laughter. It mixed with the sound of his moans as he continued. "By body, I had merely meant your assassin talents."

Jafar had long since accepted the way things were and the fact was, he'd never stop being as assassin. Even if he never acted as one.

Ithnan pushed up into Jafar, begging him to do more but the adviser relented. Honestly, he hated this man. Wanted to hate him at least, but with the magician claiming his body again he felt different toward him. The cold hands as familiar as his cold heart and the violent thrusts made him desire and want for more. Deep down, he missed this. There weren't many that would give him the kind of sex he honestly enjoyed.

"Come Zahir." Ithnan bade him with the use of his old name. The name he had been given as an assassin. A name he had cast off to become '_Jafar_'. The name Sinbad had given him. "No one else values your talents as we do."

Zahir was merely a boy who had died along side his master. A name Jafar used only as a front for those in a cell. Nothing more, nothing less. And nothing could take him from Sin. Not even in death would he leave his master.

As Ithnan's pace quickened, Jafar felt the pulse of his cock. It was coming closer to release. As Jafar rode the dark magician's body in quick heaving thrusts, a surprisingly warm hand began to stroking against him. It moved with the same rapid, thrusting motion as their bodies and in a moment Jafar cried out heavily, unable to stop himself. The motion against his cock and the thick pulsation of Ithnan slipping in and out of him was too great and he released all at once. It seemed that Ithnan, in a sick sense, wanted them to reach a climax together.

Panting heavily, Jafar settled against the magician's shoulder. His heart beat loudly against his chest and he couldn't ever remember feeling so...satisfied before. Normally he held himself back, not allowing him to experience such a blissful state of release. It certainly explained the feeling he was receiving from the year of buildup.

Ithnan danced his fingers lightly over Jafar's back but the adviser drew up to glare at him, clearly offended. "Don't you want to cuddle after all this?"

Jafar wanted to give an icy glare but he felt too warm to manage it so simply merely made a move to leave. Only, he had forgotten that his legs were still bound behind the magician's back. Ithnan watched in amusement as Jafar tumbled off his lap, hanging sideways. Then, after righting himself, climbed back onto the magician's lap obstinately.

The look was priceless and Ithnan was glad he had come despite losing his pawns and a djinn. He did however gain the use of Sinbad's adviser through the curse of his seed.

Jafar drew his arms around Ithnan's neck affectionately. "I still need to give you an answer, don't I?"

With a sharp tug of his loosened wires a splash of crimson covered his body. Where Ithnan once sat was now a mess of blood and clothing. The magicians body nothing more than black rukh escaping out into the air.

Breathing heavily, exhausted from the abuse of his body, Jafar laid back. He coiled his wires back along his arms before finding and drawing his robe over himself. Right now...the dungeon was safe. At least from Al-Thamen. All that was left was for Hakuryuu - the Kou Prince - to make a pact with the dungeon's djinn.


End file.
